She Waited
by Honour11
Summary: Summary ; She was the new girl at shikon high . Everything was fine until she met him . Affecting her whole life. Pain, Romance, Lust . He was extremely rich She was just a normal common girl. I/K M/S S/R
1. Chapter 1

She Waited

Warning: Rated M for language , Sexual Content , Violence

Disclaimer : I do not Own Inuyasha.

Summary ; She was the new girl at shikon high . Everything was fine until she met him . Pain, Romance, Lust . He was extremely rich She was just a normal common girl.

* * *

><p>I opened my eyes. "I'm ready for this " I thought to myself. I looked at the building in front of me . It was huge and so elegant my blue eyes scanned the entire view. The smell of the cherry blossom trees hit me the wind blew around my raven hair . Other teenagers walked pass me I looked at them . This was my first time going to a school with demons , I was exited some of my friends thought I was crazy for wanting to come to this school like if it was so bad . I found nothing wrong with demons they're normal just like humans. I started walking closer to the huge building. " I'm ready for this ..for shikon high for my senior year" I thought to myself again . I walked inside the school . " Where the hell is the office " I sighed .<p>

"Hey I Couldn't help but notice that your new and you seem lost maybe I can help you" Said a gorgeous girl with really light brown eyes and a high ponytail . She looked like a model . Next to her was a boy With Dark blue eyes that seemed like a mixture of brown , black and blue . His hair was in a low ponytail.

"Oh thank you I suppose I am a little lost " I Replied with a smile.

"I'm kagome" I told her

"I'm Sango And this is miroku" she pointed at the boy next to her.

Suddenly Miroku was closer to me looking into my eyes.

" You have eyes that make the ocean and the sun jealous I'm Honored to meet you Kagome " He said with a Generous smile

I Smiled back "Thanks I Gue- ….Ahhhhh stop rubbing my butt !" I shouted

" MIROKU CAN'T YOU LAST 5 MINUTES WITHOUT GRABBING SOMEONES BEHIND YOU PEVERT" Sango yelled at him

"My Dear Sango could it be that you are jealous that I'm not rubbing your butt" Miroku said

"AS IF!" Sango was a deep shade of red now.

I looked at the two of them hearing their argument with a bit of amusement. I couldn't help but smile.

"They're Always doing that it's a matter of time before they date" Someone told me

I turned around to see who was explaining this to me . I saw the most handsome guy I have ever seen . He had silver hair And Golden honey eyes the cutest doggie ears on top of his head . I think I was latterly gawking at him , he seemed to have noticed.

"Why are you staring at me like that never seen a hanyou before ." he said Harshly .

"Huh what no I'm sorry " I Tried telling him 'How rude of me 'I thought "there is nothing wrong with hanyou's they're the same as any other person human or demon" I told him . I gave him a Sweet smile .

He was staring at me . Almost like Shocked . "Yeah whatever I'm inuyasha " He said

"Hi I'm K-"

"INU-BABY!" Someone shouted , interrupting me . I looked at who it was. It was a girl .She looked like me…. a lot like me but with cold brown eyes she was wearing a really short leather black skirt and a shirt that showed her tummy. 'Wow' I thought

"I'll see you later kagome" Said inuyasha and then he was gone 'How did he know my name' I wondered.

Sango and Miroku at this point were done shouting and were now by my side .

"Lets go get your schedule " She said.

" That was inuyasha" she looked at me worried

"I know he told me " I told her

" Yeah , the girl who called out to him was kikyo . She sleeps with everyone . Inuyasha chases kikyo like a lost puppy but she never goes official with him , miroku is his best friend and even he doesn't know why inuyasha sticks around to that kind of girl "

"Really " I asked

" yeah , He ignores girls other than her"

I sighed good guys are always taken .

"Were here" sango shouted

I ended up having sango in all my classes and only 5 with miroku. We walked together to our first class . I saw inuyasha sitting all the way at the back of the class by the window he looked so gorgeous looking out the window the sun shining on his face . I felt plain compared to him . The teacher walked in . Mr. Miyoga I think was his name .

" And who might you be miss."

"Kagome Higurashi" I answered

" Welcome I'm Mr. Miyoga , how bout you tell us about yourself."

" Uhh.. I rather pass if I may"

" Suit yourself you can take the seat at the back by inuyasha. Mr takahashi please raise your hand so miss Higurashi can see you."

Inuyasha looked up and put his hand up a little over his head and smiled. I looked around and started walking towards him. I could hear whispering going on everyone was talking about me .I sat at my seat and looked at inuyasha . Our eyes met I blushed and looked away.

" do you have a pencil mine just broke somehow"

I looked at inuyasha before answering " Yeah hold on"

That was the only conversation we had. He would stare at me occasionally with wonder curiosity pouring out of his eyes.

The bell rang shortly after I got up and met sango by her seat.

" Can I borrow your notes for this class I want to catch up and actually understand what we're learning".

" sure " smiled sango handing me her notes

* * *

><p>The next periods were quick and lunch was here. 'Great finally I was starving'. I sat with sango and looked around the table a red headed beauty and a beautiful girl with long wavy hair like my own and huge brown eyes stared at me curiously.<p>

" Hi , I'm Rin I hope you like this school and I know were going to be great friends" Smiled the girl with brown eyes and wavy hair.

" Yeah I'm ayame " said the red hair

We all started chatting Rin was already planning shopping trips and sleepovers. " Oh ! We could go camping! Too it all sounds so fun right kagome" asked rin

" yes " I laughed

" Rin calm down " sango laughed with me

" mind if we sit here ladies" we were interrupted .I looked at the 2 pairs of eyes standing their with their lunch . Inuyasha an Miroku.

" As long as you keep you hands from wondering" sango looked at miroku

" Trust me my dear sango they won't but sometimes they have a mind of their own" he laughed nervously

" mind of their own my ass"

Inuyahsa sat next to me our lunches were exactly the same.

" good lunch you got their wench'

" who are you calling a wench it's kagome Ka Go May get it right'

"whatever Ka Go may" he imitated me

I was burning up ' the nerve to call me a wench who does he think he is' I fumed furiously. I got back to eating my lunch I opened my soda but it was so cold I dropped it

"Oops"

" did it fall on you kagome" asked Rin

" I have an extra skirt in my locker if it did" offered Ayame

"no it didn't fall on me but their goes my soda"

" stupid wench you have to be careful . You can have mine" inuyasha was looking away but his hand holding the soda pointing it at me . I took the soda.

"thanks' I smiled

"Feh " was all he said.

* * *

><p>We went back to class and shortly after the bell rang to go home. I walked to my car with sango after saying bye to the gang . Me and the other girls had really hit it off I was sure I'd be good friends with her<p>

" Inu! Hurry narak- I mean kanna is waiting for me to take care of something's." yelled kikyo

Inuyasha was jogging to his car were kikyo was at and opened the doors soon started the car and left ,but not without looking at me first his look .comfused.

* * *

><p>I got home laid down what a day. ' Inuyasha why am I thinking of him ? He doesn't look completely happy why . .' I sighed<p>

" Honey how was school " said my mom standing in the doorway .

" It was great " I smiled

"GOOD!" she laughed

" oh I brought you some tea " she walked in placing the tea on my desk .

"Dinner will be ready in 1 hour kay" She smiled warmly and left.

'tomorrow should be calmer since I wont be looking for classes or lost '

* first chapter done I'll post soon.


	2. Chapter 2

She waited

Disclaimer I don't own inuyasha

* * *

><p>BEEP BEEP BEEP . I smacked my alarm clock 'ah 5 more minutes my ass' . I got up took a shower brushed my teeth brushed my hair Put on eyeliner and lip-gloss . I put on a skin colored skirt that went mid thigh and a lose off the shoulder sky blue shirt . I grabbed my boots and put them on .<p>

" Good morning!" I shouted as I ran down the stairs

" Good morning dear are you eating breakfast today" asked mrs. Higurashi

"Nope I'm going to meet up with sango at some coffee shop " I yelled

I grabbed my scarf , beanie and than my bag . I was out the door . I got my keys out and unlocked my car . Started the car 'were was that coffee shop again' I wondered as I was about to drive out of the driveway I stopped got my phone and called sango.

* * *

><p><strong>-Inuyasha POV-<strong>

I was thinking about her since I met her yesterday . _Kagome._

She seemed so kind and loving with that smile of hers . She was identical to kikyou , who immediately hadn't liked her . Sometimes kikyou was so annoying but I love her …right. She had called me last night for a ride to school probably because naraku couldn't . I hate naraku always took what I wanted kikyou. But I won't give up until she accepts me . Atleast that's what I think I want

_**-Flashback-**_

"_Who was that " asked kikyou . Her cold eyes looking mad .She smelled jealous. _

" _I believe her name was kagome" I looked at her_

" _Yeah well I don't like her so neither should you inuyasha don't talk to her . She tottaly thinks shes all that because her boobs are big what a slut " _

_Kikyou kept going on about how she didn't like kagome and kagome this kagome that . Weird she hadn't spoken once to kagome yet she ran her mouth. _

"…_.and I heard she stuffs them so their not real and shes poor! And I'm prettier right baby" She Smiled at me _

"_Yeah …. " I assured her_

" _ok well lets go to class or we could ditch and mess around" she twirled her finger on my chest ._

" _no I have to turn in a paper to my 1__st__ period teacher"_

"_Fine " she sighed . _

_She then leaned up to kiss me . I moved so she kissed my cheek and hugged me . I couldn't help but think about kagome . 'shes different' I smiled._

_**End of flashback**_

" Inuyasha are you awake sweety"

" Yeah mom I'll be right down"

I showered bushed my teeth fixed my hair , the usual .I put on some dark blue jeans and a red shirt with my jacket over it.

I went downstairs. My parents were sitting eating breakfast . My brother sesshomaru in the living room. The maid handed me my book bag .

" Won't you eat breakfast son" asked my dad inutaisho

"No I have to pick up kikyou"

"Okay than have a nice day and hurry you don't want to keep that slu- I mean kikyou waiting ." he smiled

Sesshomaru started laughing he had probably heard that all the way from the living room he was full demon his mom and my dad are both full demon and had Sesshomaru and soon after separated then my dad met my mom Izayoi who is human and the rest is history

" Grow up " I yelled

" Perhaps you should grow up and find a girl who will actually acknowledge you little brother" Responded Sesshomaru

I glared at him. I slammed the door and started my car. I was happy to be out that house my mom is the only sane person their.

* * *

><p>" Honey that was rude!" scolded Izayoi<p>

" It slipped out I swear but you have to admit the girl is a slut"

Izayoi smiled than laughed with her husband inutaisho

" Your Right" she said

* * *

><p>I stopped by kikyou's driveway . I got my phone out dialed her number and told I was here .<p>

" inu your early thanks for picking me up " kikyou said closing her door she ran to my car .

It was freezing and she was wearing a tiny shirt and some short shorts wasn't she cold. She got in .

"inu I was thinking and I think you should get me a gift for giving you the time of day, like a dimond bracelet" she smiled sweetly at me.

" I just got you one a month ago" I reasoned

" But if you loved me you would buy me another one" she pouted

Pouting didn't look cute on her.

"okay " I said

"Yay" she laughed

We got to school . I parked near the school than I black car parked next to me out of it came Sango, Rin, Ayame and _Kagome_.

I stared at her she was wearing a skin colored skirt and a Sky blue shirt off the shoulder long sleeved with a scarf and beanie and boots she didn't look cold . 'She is beautiful' I thought

" Look at that slut " said kikyou

I walked out of my car. I saw kikyou glaring at kagome I knew she was going to do something stupid . She walked ahead and pretended to bump into kagome.

**-Kagome POV-**

I was walking with Sango, Rin , and Ayame when suddenly someone bumped into me . I turned around it was that kikyou girl with a smirk on her face.

" Oops , you shouldn't be so clumsy" she said

" You bumped into me !" I Yelled at her

" Temper don't yell at me bitch pick up your books" she yelled back.

Sango was steaming by now .

" WE ALL SAW YOU BUMP INTO HER KIKYOU!" she shouted

" whatever " she said and left laughing.

That bitch . The nerve she has to do that she doesn't even know me yet she already hates me

" need help"

"Inuyasha" I was surprised

He picked my books up and smiled at me as he handed them to me.

" you got next period with me lets walk together " he said

" Sure "

Sango , Rin , and ayame were staring at us walk I looked at them and mouthed I'd see them at 1st period class .

"Sorry about kikyou she is a little rude" he said 'A little? Are you kidding me' I thought.

" oh yeah it's ok I suppose." I than remembered I had to get my books .

" can we go to my locker I need some books" I asked

" Sure"

We walked to my locker I quickly got my stuff and was about to close my locker and walk with inuyasha when a boy with deep blue eyes and a high ponytail was in front of me. He grabbed my hand in both of his .

" Hello beautiful , I am very sorry I didn't intruduce myself yet . But here I am now im kouga and you are the most gorgeous girl I have seen I know your name is kagome a name fit for an angel"

" Hi kouga and thank you for the compliment" I blushed

" Can I walk you to your class" he asked

" I'm already walking her fleabag" said inuyasha looking angry reminding me he was their.

" oh yeah sorry Kouga " I looked at him

" it's okay Kagome just remember I'm here when you need me"

He gave me a tight hug and whispered into my ear " don't waste you time with that cold bastard he chases some other girl and will only break your heart"

He than left

The bell rang

" We better get going " inuyasha grabbed my arm and led me to class I was thinking about what kouga had said . He was probably right .We passed by a janitors closet and heard the weirdest noises.

"ohhhh yess"

"Naraku yess I like it"

That voice sounded familiar I thought . I looked at inuyasha he looked hurt

" are you okay"

I grabbed his chin making him look at me. He moved me and open the closet door .I gasped inside was kikyou and this guy I suppose was naraku they were almost naked . Kikyou looked shocked.

" oh it's just you inuyasha mind closing the door " kikyou looked at me

" what are you doing with her inuyasha!"

" Save it!" yelled inuyasha

He pulled me and we walked away fast . I looked at him he look torn. It hurt to look at him like this .

" we don't have to go to 1st you know"

He looked at me than carried me bridal style and started running FAST. I was so dizzy. We stopped by this tree outside campus .

He put me down and sat on the grass looking down . I sat next to him

" I'm here if you need anything"

I think he was silently sobbing . I did the only thing could think of I pulled him into a hug and rubbed his back . At first he was tense than he loosened up . It seemed like forever when I let go I knew I would always remember that moment it was something I didn't want to stop doing.

" lets go the bell for 2nd is about to ring" He looked at me in the eye

"okay"

I got up and we went into 2nd period class study hall . Miroku came up to us.

" Hello kagome looking as beautiful as always" he smiled

I could of swore I heard inuyasha growl.

" I'm going with sango and Rin" I said as I walked to them

Inuyasha and miroku found a seat close by us. Sango and Rin looked at me as I sat down by them.

"were have you been I didn't see you in 1st period" sango almost shouted at me .

"I was with inuyasha " I replied

They both stared at me

"what for" asked Rin

" We caught kikyou with another guy on our way to 1st " I said looking at inuyahsa he looked not so hurt or sad but thoughtful.

"Wow what is that the 100th time"

sango and rin started laughing

" I guess" I looked down

" does he always take that from her"

" Yes he never gives up but why does he want her of all the girls he chose her. Even at home he has problems because his parents try to get him to stop seeing her he gets angry at everyone who brings up that subject . Especially at sesshomaru , his brother" Rin said

"wow and how do you know"

" She's dating Sesshomaru . Engaged actually" sango smiled

" Really congrats Rin" I said

" thanks were going to be married and mated after graduation I'm so exited and so is sesshy."

" mated?" I wondered

" oh it's like human marriage but for demons but it's 10000x more serious . Once a demon mated you can never separate it's iternal love . But for dog demons like sesshomaru and inuyasha it is very territorial they get jelous too fast when some guy they don't know talks to their mate . Even if it's just a simple talk" Sango said

" And your ready for that rin?" I asked her

" Of course I love sesshy and he loves me I'm ready" she said . Her eyes shining brightly.

The bell rang We went to our next class than lunch.

"hey" inuyasha said sitting down at our table with miroku

" hi " I replied

" I was wondering if we could go for some hot chocolet later" he asked me

Everyone at our table was gawking at us.

" sure" I smiled

" Good " he said

* * *

><p>The rest of school went by fast . and soon me and inuyasha went to get our hot chocolet<p>

"so do you like this school"

" Yeah it's fun "

We drank our hot chocolate. We stared into each others eyes I don't know what but I felt something like this feeling around him . So comfortable and warm . Looking into his eyes makes me want more than just looks .

" Were do you move here from" inuyasha asked me

" I used to live in america"

" any boyfriends" he looked curious

" Nope none I feel like their not really interested in a girl like me" I laughed

" who wouldn't be interested in you you're a beautiful girl with and amazing body , the kindest heart, the most beautiful eyes , A warm smile and a nice personality any guy who had you I would call lucky" he winked

I was blushing

" I don't think I'm that amazing but okay but if you asked my I would tell you that your eyes are more beautiful then mine " I laughed

" Keh their not that great wench"

" didn't I tell you my name was kagome "

" Yeah Yeah" he smirked

I couldn't help but laugh

We had a great time but all good things come to an end . He drove me home and I gave him a kiss on the cheek

" goodnight " I said

" Goodnight " he replied trying to hide his blush . Than left

I walked inside ' wow what a day 'I thought smiling .

* * *

><p><strong>-Inuyasha pov-<strong>

Shes amazing but what about kikyo shes my main goal right but she never goes official with me and she sleeps around what do I do. I feel something different with kagome like she would understand me and would accept me . I should give her a chance and let my kikyo problem rest for a while. Yeah I'll do that. And probably catch kikyo's attention while at it.

* * *

><p>Second chapter done I changes how I spell kikyou's name so its <strong>Kikyo<strong> now sorry. I'll try to make the chapters Longer . I'll update soon.

Please review so I know weather to finish it

Truly

Thanks for your reviews:

xxMonkeey27xx &

Lovesdepp


	3. Chapter 3

She waited

Disclaimer : I do not own inuyasha

Thank you so much for reading sorry if my writing doesn't meet you expectations. i'll update soon !.

* * *

><p>I closed the door behind me . Inuyasha had just dropped me off 'I can't believe I kissed his cheek!' I thought . I was smiling as I walked to my room and surely enough my mom noticed.<p>

" What's got you smiling hmm" Mrs. Higurashi asked

" I went out for some hot chocolate with Inuyasha "

" Oohh tell me the details is he a gentleman ? Is he cute? But most importantly will he make cute babies!"

"Mom! Right now is not the time to be thinking about babies. But I'm pretty sure he would he has the cutest doggie ears on top of his head! He's gorgeous and super sweet …but"

"But what does he have a girlfriend" Mrs. Higurashi frowned

" Not officially but he chases this kikyo girl all the time he seems to really like her. She doesn't even acknowledge him"

My good mood had gave a complete 360 turn. He wouldn't waste his time with me would he . It's no fair that kinky-hoe could have him wrapped around her boney finger . I would never treat him like that if only he gave me a chance to prove it .

" I'm sorry for ruining your mood honey but if this Inuyasha boy is like you described him maybe you should just try and make him see that you're the right choice."

" yeah that's exactly what I'm going to do moma thanks for the advice you're the best . I'm going to go shower and than go to sleep" I said

" No problem sweetie now hurry along I'll bring some tea up ready for after you shower"

I smiled at her and quickly ran up the stairs. I took off my clothes and set the water ' a bath sounds good right now' . I stayed in the bath for what seemed like an hour . I got out and went to my room my tea warm waiting for me 'Yum'.

I couldn't stop thinking about him as I lay on my bed I_nuyasha_

* * *

><p>I woke up 'ugh it's too early' . I followed my same routing as always but today I wore black legging and a cashmere sweater that reached mid thigh I put on some high heeled boots and went downstairs for breakfast.<p>

" The food was delicious thanks mom"

"No problem sweetie have a nice day at school and remember what we talked about yesterday" Mrs. Higurashi winked

" I will"

'It's so cold' I thought as I drove to school . I had gotten used to my new school and I was set on making inuyasha realize I could make him happy I know deep inside he suffers. I kept thinking about ideas and way to approach him and before I knew it I was at school I parked at the closes parking space to the school that happed to be next to Sango's car which she was still in probably getting her bag ready .

I knocked on her window

" Hey you" I said

" Kagome ! Guess what " yelled Sango and jumped out of her car.

" What? You won the lottery"

" No miroku asked me out yesterday we went for a walk at the park and he asked me out their and gave me this necklace promising he wouldn't be a flirt with other girls or a pervert"

" That's great Sango congratulations I'm happy for you"

"Sango! Kagome! Over here!"

I looked over it was rin as beautiful as always . She was wearing low rise tight jeans and stilettos a pretty white shirt and a scarf. She looked so exited ready to burst like usual

" Sango I heard the news I'm so happy I new sooner or later you two would get together and now to see it happening makes me so happy this calls for a shopping trip after school what do you guys think .. OH! Theirs a party on Saturday 2 days from now we can shop for an outfit pretty please"

" Rin calm down and a shopping spree sounds good are you down kagome?"

" Yeah I haven't gone shopping since I moved here Sounds fun!'

I cheered

" Great after school well drive to the mall kay "

"okay" Sango and I said in unison

We walked into campus and found miroku and inuyasha with some other guys I hadn't met yet but had heard them check me out before. Sango dragged me and rin with her to greet Miroku.

" Ah , my love you look beautiful as always today" Miroku kissed Sangos cheek

Somehow Rin had left me saying something about Sesshomaru bringing her coffee and a donut and how he always new how to make her happy. I sighed I was now alone with Sango and miroku being all mushy ignoring the world around them . I looked around inuyasha and his friends were still here talking bout stupid thing.

" Hey you're the new girl huh" asked some guy with a braid going down his midback.

" Yeah it's kagome "

" I'm Bankotsu glad to meet you . They weren't lying when they said you were perfect"

" I'm flattered"

"Maybe we could go out" he said

" Sounds fun " I smiled

" You have a phone? Can I have you number"

I heard a light growl and quickly looked around and met with Inuyashas gaze he looked furious. He was jealous . I smiled I got his attention, now for the finish.

" Sure" I quickly wrote my number down and gave it to bankotsu "here"

"thanks sweet stuff I'll call you " he left with a big smirk plastered on his face.

I turned around about to walk away . I started walking down to my locker.

" Wait kagome let me walk you "

"Kouga ! Hii sure lets walk together"

We walked to my locker than to my class and I knew inuyasha was beyond jealous . I actually appreciated kouga walking me to class he would be a great friend.

* * *

><p>The rest of the day went on fine gossiping with the girls about what we would buy later on and talking about guys . Also a fuming inuyasha always keeping an eye on me . I was on my way to the parking lot were I would meet with Rin Sango , and Ayame when Inuyasha stopped me.<p>

" Hey kagome we didn't talk much today did we"

" Nope not really"

" look I was wondering if maybe you wanted to go to the party on Saturday with me" he looked hopeful

" Absolutely I'd love to!" I smiled and gave him a hug he was blushing like mad.

" okay great" he said and walked away

I was too happy right now I can't believe it he asked me out I ran to my car the girls waiting for me

" What to you so long" asked Ayame

" Inuyasha asked me out to go to the party with him!"

" What Really !" all three of them shouted

" we better hurry to the mall more reason to celebrate" Rin said

We drove to the mall and walked inside it was pretty big here . We didn't know were to go at first but we found a shop with cute dresses . I always took long finding the right dress.

" okay girls how do I look " said Sango she found her dress first.

We all gasped . She looked breathtaking in that dress it was strapless purpled that showed the side of her flat tummy it glittered in the light it went up mid thigh .

" That's definitely the dress Sango you have to take it" we all agreed

I kept looking through the dresses a lot of the caught my attention but just weren't enough or were too much. I was having no luch and neither were Rin and Ayame. Sango was bored and rushing us to hurry.

" I'm going to try this on" Ayame said

" Kay " we all said

She came out in a beautiful green dress . long sleeved and showed her whole back it sculpted her perfectly.

" that's it!" I said

" Yup " said sango

Rin came out next in a gorgeous white dress also strapless, but it showed her whole back too it was so incredible she looked outstanding it went a little above her knees. She looked at ayame and gasped

" you look so pretty! You better take it"

"I am and you better take that dress"

" Yeah you should" I said

After 30 minutes of looking, I found my dress it was red one sleeved . It was beautiful, I felt amazing the one sleeve it had was long sleeve and showed my other shoulder. I walked out of the dressing room . They all stared.

" You HAVE TO take it" they all said

We walked out of the store with our dresses and looked for a shoe store . We all got black strappy stilettos we made a few stops at some stores and walked out of the mall full of bags.

* * *

><p>I was worn out after saying goodbyes, I walked in my room and blacked out . Waking up it was Friday .Tomorrow was my date with inuyasha . I put on my outfit of the day and headed to school I walked out my car and saw inuyasha walking towards me with 2 cups of coffee he had his pearly white smirk .<p>

"Hey beautiful i brought you a coffee " he said

" thanks i needed one"

"no problem lets go to class "

Walking in i got my books .

" You look breath-taking today " he said calmly

I looked down i was wearing a loose burgundy button up shirt that showed some cleavage and black skirt with leggings underneath and comfy Uggs .

" Thanks " I blushed

I sat next to him in my seat . We would look at each other occasionally.

* * *

><p><strong>-inuyasha pov-<strong>

He scent is intoxicating . This has never happened to me not even with kiyko why does her scent do this to me it makes me want to take her and claim her as mine shes so beautiful . Her deep blue eyes made me feel better everytime i look into them .Forget kikyo. I want to be with kagome.

The bell rang and I walked with her to study hall i looked down at her she looked cold . I wrapped my arm around her shoulder. She looked at me.

" feel better?" i asked her

she smiled "Yeah"

we walked in and Miroku smiled his perverted smile . I looked away " Feh" .

I let go of kagome and she sat by her friends . They started talking about girl stuff.

" Getting cozy with Kagome huh Inuyasha"

" whats it to you Miroku"

"well she is my dearest's bestfriend i should make sure your intentions are legit" he said

" Don't worry they are she makes me feel complete" i felt so mushy right now

" I wish you luck you to would be an adorable cupple" he smirked

" I know" i chuckled

The rest of the day was quick and over to soon i said goodbye to Kagome this time i gave her a kiss on the cheek . She looked so cute blushing

" I'll pick you up at 8 tomorrow okay "

She nodded and waved goodbye flashing me her heart melting smile.

I drove home i was way to happy i got home kissed my moms cheek greeted my dad and sesshomaru.

* * *

><p>" Whats up with him" asked Inutaisho<p>

" He has a girls smell lingering on him. A girl that's not kikyo." said Sesshomaru

" Oh my baby's moved on i'm so exited i hope he brings her over!" smiled Izayoi

Inutaisho wrapped his arms around his wife " i hope so too "

' I actually hope it's that Kagome girl Rin was going on about' thought sesshomaru.

* * *

><p>I'll post soon thanks a lot to my reviewers . Please review the story everyone ! .thankss<p>

i'm going to continue my story .


	4. Chapter 4

She Waited

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha

NOTICE: This is a short chapter next one will be long i promise . I will stop writing 1st person point of view and start 3rd person.

Please please review thankss 3 Let the twist begin

* * *

><p>Kagome woke up Saturday morning feeling well rested and with a big smile on her face.<p>

'Today's the party!' she thought excitedly. What was going to happen she laid on her bed thinking about all the crazy possibility's ' I hope he forgot about kikyo' she sighed . Suddenly interrupted from her thought's her phone rang. She checked the caller I.D it was Sango she quickly answered .

" Heyy"

" Kagome are you still sleeping ! You have 10 min to get ready to go to the spa . I'll pick you up and than we'll go for Rin, and Ayame." Sango litterly shouted into the phone

" Okay Okay , call me when your outside Hun'

" Will do, now hurry!" with that Sango hung up

Kagome laughed ' Today should be crazy but it will be worth it at night" she thought.

She got up and went to her restroom brushed her teeth than took her shower. She put on her letterman varsity sweater black leggings her boots and put her hair up in a high ponytail. She ran down the stairs and was met with the delicious smell of French toast , bacon and eggs with a cup of juice .

" Are you leaving soon dear, I made you some breakfast hurry and eat now" Mrs. Higurashi told her

" Thank you momma "

Kagome ate her breakfast and got a text from Sango she drank her juice said goodbye, walked to Sango's car.

" Right on time Kaggy . Now lets go for Rin" Sango winked

* * *

><p>They got to her house . Rin came out with Sesshomaru who gave her a kiss on the cheek before getting into his own car going for who knows what 'maybe his tux' thought Kagome. They picked up Ayame and got to the spa, they were currently getting massages.<p>

"This feels so good "

"Tell me about it ."

" It takes all the stress and just bam gone I've never felt so great in my life"

" Mhm.."

They asked for and extra 5 min. they went on with the day getting their nails done and other relaxing things. After a long relaxing day at the spa they headed to Rin's apartment she lived alone after her parents were murdered when she was little she lived on the streets until Sesshomaru found her and took and immediate liking to her , he insisted in buying her an apartment. They walked into the luxurious place most of it was a pale pink and white couches it was covered in beautiful furniture and the walls with fancy curtains and amazing portraits.

"Wow Rin quiet a place you got here " Kagome said sitting on the couch

"Yeah Sesshy spoils me"

" Now Now girls no sitting around time to get ready we got 3 hours lets go .

They all ran to the restrooms and took turns with their hair kagome was doing Ayame's and Rin' was doing Sango's . after being done with the hair they did makeup . Soon after 3 hours they put on their dresses they felt like goddesses . The boys had called to say they were at Rin's apartment and waiting down stairs.

Dam what the hell is taking them so long ' thought Inuyasha as he and the other boys waited anxiously for their dates to finally come down. After what seemed like forever, the girls came down all looking amazingly beautiful. Inuyasha was drooling .'wow'

Kagome looked at inuyasha and gave him a bright smile

"like what you see" she winked

Inuyasha just blushed and grabbed her by the waist " You look stunning" he whispered into her ear. Kagome couldn't help but blush. Inuyasha smiled and led her to the door.

The party was packed with people the smell of alcohol was strong in the air. Kagome looked around she saw Kouga standing by the kitchen he looked at her and smiled but their was worry in his eyes. She felt arms around her small waist, she looked up to see amber eyes looking back at her , suddenly she felt his lips on hers . It felt so sweet, and soft , she felt her knees go week and a feeling in her stomach , Inuyasha licked her bottom lip for entrance , she quickly accepted his tongue fought with hers for dominance she felt like nothing could be better than this. The kiss ended too soon for her liking , he gave her a kiss on the cheek and held her tightly to him he smiled and than looked somewhere else. Kagome looked towards were Inuyasha was looking and saw the cold eyes of the girl who looked identical to her. She had a bad feeling . Kikyo was now glaring at her. Kagome bit her bottom lip ' He wouldn't just kiss me to make kikyo jealous would he' . Inuyasha interrupted her thoughts and told her he would go get them drinks , she nodded and he was gone.

* * *

><p>Inuyasha POV<p>

Kikyo saw us . 'It's sick to think this but I wonder if she felt anything when she saw me and Kagome . I didn't use Kagome I honestly wanted to kiss her plump lips. She's so amazing-'

" Hello, Inuyasha

"Kikyo…"

"You've been distant lately inu-baby , I've felt lonely"

" Things came up Kikyo"

" Well I saw you and that new slut looking quite cozy , is she better than me ?"

" What kind of question is that , but to answer your question .. Sh..She is a lot better for me"

I looked at Kikyo she looked beyond furious . She looked around and seemed to found something , she pulled me into a room and locked the door. 'This is wrong ,This is wrong, This is wrong'

" We're going to have to fix that than" She pushed me on the bed and got on top of me , she started to grind her hips against mine.

"Kikyo stop I'm with Kagome right no-"

" Shhh , let me convince you who's the best for you"

I felt cold lips against mine . Something came over me because I gave in.

* * *

><p>Kagome POV<p>

'It's been a while since Inuyasha said he was getting us drinks were is he' I thought as I walked around , I spotted sango and walked towards her . She saw me and smiled

" Hey kagome what's up"

" I can't find Inuyasha anywhere, he went to get us some drinks but never came back'

'That's weird here lets go find him"

" Kay"

We walked everywhere but no sign of him 'Were is he'

" Hey their gorgeous"

" Kouga , hey have you seen inuyasha"

" No I haven't seen that mutt why "

" I haven't seen him he said he would get us drinks but never came back"

" That damn mutt" ' he better not be doing what I think he is' kouga thought to himself.

We went upstairs where all the couples were . 'I doubt he's here'. I wasn't about to look into all the rooms gods know what's happening in their .

" Kouga can't you sniff him out or something " asked Sango

" I'm trying but with all these disgusting arousal smells, it's kind of hard"

I looked around ready to give up when I heard the lightest of sounds. I looked at Kouga .

" Did you hear that it sounded like Kikyo" I looked at Sango and Kouga who had a look of disgust he looked at me with pity.

" Probably kikyo and Naraku"

Just in case I'll give a little peek . Suddenly a flood of emotions hit me 'I'm nervous but why?'

" Kagome don't go in their" Kouga tried pulling back . I jerked away.

" They won't notice me . Theirs nothing to worry about "

I tried opening the door but it was locked . I could hear people on the other side probably wondering who was trying to get in. I heard Inuyasha , my heart was aching . I didn't want to believe it . Everything seemed so perfect for once in my life but was it really going to be like this , the pain in my heart was to much to handle , the anticipation.

" Kouga , You're a Demon open the door, please open it "

"Kagome let's just go okay" Sango tried to lure me away.

" No! Kouga open the door please just open it , Please"

He took one look at me and then Yanked the door open what I saw finished destroying my heart the sudden pain was more than I expected. Their was Inuyasha with kikyo on top of him both naked , Kikyo with a look of amusement , and Inuyasha with a look of regret and guilt. I didn't want to see this anymore . ' Why is the pain so much , why it shouldn't be this painful to see him with her ' . The tears trailing down my cheek wouldn't stop anytime soon.

* * *

><p>Inuyasha POV<p>

FUCK, fuck fuck. I can't handle her tears but Kikyo .Theirs a pain in my heart , a sharp pain.

" You mutt what the hell is wrong with you how could you do this to such a sweet girl. She doesn't deserve this bullshit " Kouga was ready to attack me when Kagome stopped him 'could it be she still cares for me' . she walked towards me and kikyo ,tears still trailing down her cheek, " what will she say , will she say it's okay '

" Why would you do this . Why"

" I- I didn't mean to honestly "

" Bullshit inuyasha , Enough already you choose her ? Than fine have your filthy whore , she doesn't even appreciate you, like I do, I could had given you love, happiness and care, I thought I actually had you , but seems like I don't I was such a fool . You _Disgust _me jerk, you used me to make her jealous . I WILL forget you don't ever try to talk to me"

Disgust? Those words hit me hard, too hard my heart felt like it was shattering .

" Wait Kagome wait"

She didn't even look at me she just walked out with Kouga and Sango who both glared at me the whole time . Kikyo started laughing . That was the moment I realized how I fucked my life up . The pain in my chest wasn't normal I'm just terrified that it will be what I think it is . _"Kagome I'm so sorry"_

* * *

><p>Kagome walked out of the party with Kouga and Sango . She was sobbing and her heart was hurting , she never thought such pain could be their . Soon enough Rin, Sesshomaru , Ayame , And Miroku were outside with her. Sango explained what happened .<p>

'That fool he will cause her great pain maybe even kill her , this is not a way to treat his mate . The bastard probably didn't even notice , but I can't tell him either he has to figure it out I can only hope for the best at this point' though Sesshomaru while looking at the shattered girl .

* * *

><p>After promising the girls she would call and assuring she was okay Kouga gave her a ride home . She was thinking the whole way home . ' I will never forget this Inuyasha Takahashi , And the pain it's causing me isn't normal I feel like my soul was ripped away'<p>

" Kagome Everything will be fine I promise '

" thanks Kouga"

I got home and just blacked out this was a night I wouldn't forget .

* * *

><p>Okay next chapter will probably be 6 Years later Kagome will be 23 and Inuyasha 24.<p>

Review please I'll try and post soon I've had writers block.


	5. Chapter 5

She waited

Disclaimer; I do not own Inuyasha

Okay chapter 5 enjoy

Inuyasha-24

Kagome-23

Sango-23

Rin-22

Ayame-23

Kouga-24

Sesshomaru-26

Miroku-24

* * *

><p><em>7 years later<em>

He rode in the back of his limousine drinking red wine; it had been a long day he was glad to be on his way home. After graduating he quickly took his share of the business his father Inutashio started .way back. The half demon grunted, 'Today killed' he thought. He took out his phone and dialed a number.

' Hey Sesshomaru I forgot to tell you that I fired my secretary "

" Again ? What is the matter with you that's like the 100th secretary you fire. "

'I know, I know she was just so annoying and I could tell she was trying to come onto me like all the others "

"Whatever than I'll get my assistant to look for another one and you better suck it up and not fire her or I will kill you little brother"

" okay whatever you say Sessh- hello hello? "

' Feh that bastard hanged up on me' Inuyasha shut his phone and looked out the window. He felt something in his chest , he put his hand against his chest and closed his eyes 'Damn stupid pain why the hell won't it go away ever since … ever since that day I've had it at random times , Ugh you belong with me .. Oh Kagome will I ever find you. The thought of you having the same pains or possibly even worse kills me'. The hanyou gripped his chest harder and hoped he wouldn't pass out from the pain. As soon as he got home he went to his room and asked for no one to bother him, he blacked out on his lone bed.

* * *

><p>Normal -<p>

Kagome woke up early that morning she had a job interview to go to today, she really hoped she got the job since she really needed it and the pay was beyond good. She got up and put on a black pencil skirt that went up a little above the knee and a white button up shirt with some cleavage showing but not too much , once her shiny black stilettos were on she grabbed her purse and was out the door.

She got to her job interview and looked at the building she hopped she got to work at, it was a luxurious building, she quickly walked in and saw a secretary at the front desk.

"Hello I'm here for a job interview with a Ms. Lin"

"Oh You're here for that position … Good luck… it's at the highest floor , you will walk out of the elevator and walk straight until you reach a water fountain , to the right will be an glass door walk in their and Ms , Lin will be waiting … and again good luck if you get the job" The secretary smiled warmly

"Okay thank you Ms..Hina" Said Kagome looking at her name tag

"Call me Yura"

'Okay thanks Yura I'm Kagome hope I see you around soon "

Kagome smiled and walked towards the elevator , once she was at the highest floor she got out and walked straight like she was told, she couldn't help but notice the looks she was getting from the men their. They were eating her up with there eyes, and the woman gave her snotty looks. Kagome just looked away and walked to her destination. She opened the door and saw a woman sitting behind a desk the office was elegant with a couch by the wall and a great view the walls were a cream color and the floor was a elegant red rug , their was what seemed like a hall leading into somewhere else it was a gorgeous office it was huge . The woman looked up and smiled she looked in her late 30's. Kagome smiled back and sat in the chairs in front of the desk

"Hello I'm kagome we talked on the phone yesterday I brought my resume"

"Hello child, with the information you gave me yesterday and your files it seems like you would fit with this job, can you handle the pressure and limits of time to have things done and scheduled?"

"Of course, I would be the ideal assistant for you"

"Oh no child, I'm not your boss, you will be working for Mr. Takahashi. I am merely the assistant of the oldest Takahashi brother; they and their father work this company.

Kagome swore that last name sounded a little too familiar.

"That's fine I'm sure I will make a great assistant to Mr. Takahashi."

" Great now your allowed to bring things into your office to make it to your liking and the hall over there is connected to Mr. Takahashi's office were you always find him he's not here at this moment but he will in a couple of minutes.. Now it's up to you I'll leave you in your new office if you need any help don't be shy to ask. Good luck"

The lady walked out and closed the giant doors. Kagome got up and felt like the world was looking at her through the glass doors so she got up and closed the blinds to keep everyone from staring. She placed her purse on the counter by her desk and walked around to explore, the red couch was very comfortable and besides it was a little coffee table. She walked into the great big hall and into her boss's office. No sign of anyone in their. It was a huge office with a red rug and couches a giant flat screen and mini bar all the way by the desk was a very open balcony that was currently closed off by giant curtains. She heard unlocking of the door and she quickly ran to her office and sat down on her seat. She booted he computer up and started programming it to her name. She could hear steps going through the hall to her office.

* * *

><p>Inuyasha POV<p>

Once I got to work Sesshomaru's assistant let me know of my new assistant. I sighed 'how many times have I heard that'. I walked into my office and put my things away 'I should just get this over with and introduce myself' I walked through the hall and to the new assistants office, the scent hit me 'it couldn't be …it's been so long I'm probably just being delusional'. As I walked closer the scent got stronger once I was their I couldn't believe what I saw.

* * *

><p>Normal -<p>

Inuyasha walked in and froze.

" Kagome ..'

Kagome didn't move she new this voice. The voice she hated. 'Please don't be him I really need this job' she thought silently. She put up a fake smile and looked towards the voice.

"Hello Mr. Takahashi, I am Kagome Higurashi your new assistant"

"Kagome it really is you … oh Kagome I've found you "

Inuyasha walked up to her and held her in his arms .Kagome didn't know why but it felt so right when he hugged her like he was but all the memory's of the past flooded back into her mind and she quickly jerked away. At the moment the pain that she always felt in her chest hit her stronger than ever , she held her hand to her heart and felt like she was dying. She couldn't take it and her knees gave in, but she didn't feel the cold floor instead strong arms lifting her up and laying her down on the couch, holding her in his lap, he cradled her like a baby and held onto her like it was life itself. Her vision was blurry and she couldn't breathe that well, it always happened since that night. The pain was going away slowly but she didn't move she just put her arms around his neck and thought about this whole crazy situation 'The man she loved betrayed her and all she wanted was to hate him but failed miserably'. She got off of him and he looked at her with pain and curiosity"

"I won't quit, as hard as it will be to be here, I wont leave I need the money." she looked anywhere but his eyes.

"You don't need to, just be with me and everything will be fine I can give you all the money you need just stay by my side and let me make up for lost years. Let's be happy together.

"Mr. Takahashi you had your chance, and screwed up. Now let's get to work and forget this talk we just had"

"Don't call me that just say my name, I know I screwed up and you don't know how much I regret it'

"Is their something I can do for you Mr. Takahashi.?"

Inuyasha looked down he knew it take time to get her to warm up to him. He would have to make her trust him step by step.

"Okay, Kagome you can start by scheduling my week. And I'll send you emails to clients I need you to attend and papers I need done.'

"Okay I'll have that as soon as I can"

Kagome started walking to her desk but was stopped when Inuyasha stopped her by her wrist so he could turn her face and give her a kiss on the cheek while putting his other had a little to close to her butt. Kagome blushed, about to pull away but Inuyasha let go.

"You look sexy as my assistant, kitty"

"I can file for harassment….Mr. Takahashi, and my name is Kagome not kitty"

"But you won't. Will Ya kitty . Remember the offer of being with me because it will always be their for you and only you".

He walked away with a huge smile and left a blushing Kagome alone in her office.

'This will be one hell of a job' she thought. She received a lot of emails from Inuyasha. 'It's so much work!' she sighed and got to work but not without a certain hanyou in her mind the whole time. She was done with some of the work when it was lunch time . She got up , got her purse and walked to the door . With a lot of men still checking her out she tried to ignore them and kept walking until a guy stopped her .

"Hey their beautiful, since your new here I will show you around and maybe take you to lunch, whatta you say?"

Kagome was about to politely reject but she heard a growl and turned around to meet with amber eyes.

'I'm showing her around and taking her to lunch so get your ass back to work "Inuyasha glared at the worker.

"Ye-Yes sir, right away!" the man quickly ran off.

"That's what I thought "said Inuyasha with a smug smile

Inuyasha dragged Kagome all the way to elevator and was relieved when he found it empty, just him and his mate even if she didn't quite know it yet, it had taken him a long time to figure it out but the only reason for the pains was his demon calling for his mate, he would die of his heart aching to much if he didn't get her to love him soon. He was afraid of Kagome dying of a sudden pain attack not being able to handle it her heart could give up .He'd be dammed to ever let that happen,. The whole elevator ride was dead silent and once the doors slid open she quickly got out with Inuyasha right on her heels. She gave a quick wave to Yura, and was out the door, with a hanyou still following her like a lost puppy. Yura just watched in amusement

"Why are you following me Mr. Takahashi?" Kagome said trying not to yell at him

"Taking you out for lunch what else?"

"I don't need you to take me to lunch. It's the only time I can have to myself and I certainly do not want you their so cut it out and leave"

"Cold. Real cold. , would you have much rather gone with that prick who asked you out earlier"

"No Takahashi, I could had handle that myself if you hadn't interfered, as I recall were not in such good terms now are we.?" She gave him a look that made him want to make her his, their and now, her deep blue eye looking sternly at him.

"That could change" He said with hope in his eyes.

"No it can't" With that she walked off.

* * *

><p>As she walked down the street, she could feel her chest bursting with pain. She stopped and tried to ignore it but it wouldn't help it was to much, she fell to her knees and gripped her chest.<p>

"Excuse me mam are you okay?" asked a person walking by

"Somebody call an ambulance" yelled someone else

"No that won't be necessary I'm fine "Kagome slowly got up.

"Are you sure'

"Yes thank you"

Kagome started walking again and went to the nearest restaurant she could find. Once done she walked back to her office. She went straight up and to her office shutting her door quietly and sitting down to eat. She thought about the incident earlier, She was afraid.. Of the pain she got, she'd gone to the doctor but they didn't know what was wrong, she had issues they hadn't had the answer to. The Doctors feared anything could happen even death. She felt a tear go down her cheek she quickly wiped it off and went back to work once she was done eating.

The rest of the day went by quickly without a trace of Inuyasha, She finished his files setting them on his desk and leaving home.

She arrived home and saw her best friends car in the driveway 'She's home I thought she was going to Miroku's today'. As she walked inside she could hear laughter coming from the living room, she hung her things and walked to the living room, finding Sango and Miroku playing a board game.

"A board game really? How suspicious.. You guys were making out, heard my car and quickly started playing this?"

"I'm amazed at how quickly you figure things out "Said Miroku

"I thought you were going to his house Sango"

"He surprised me right when I was about to leave"

"Wow well I'll leave you two alone I'll be in my room if you need me."

Kagome walked to her room 'I'm exhausted 'she thought. She jumped in the shower and fell asleep shortly after.

* * *

><p>Inuyasha POV-<p>

I found Kagome's files all done on my desk. I grabbed my stuff and left to my parent's home for diner.

"Hey son"

"Hey dad'

"Honey you're here I made you your favorite it'll be done soon" Said Izayoi as she hugged her son.

"Thanks mom"

I walked to the couch and sat down. I thought about today and how I would work this whole thing out.

"Hello little brother," said Sesshomaru with an amused look

"Hey Inuyasha haven't seen you in a while" Said a very gleeful Rin she's 3 months pregnant. Her face held a sudden glow to it.

"Hey guys" I Replied giving Rin a hug and a "manly pat" in the back to Sesshomaru.

"Aw! You guys hugged!"

"No Rin, It was a manly pat in the back this Sesshomaru only hugs his mate"

"Whatever helps you sleep at night sweetie, I'm going to go help Izayoi with dinner"

Sesshomaru sat across from me, we just watched T.V till' mom called us to the dinner table. My mouth was watering. Soon everyone sat down and ate.

"I found her"

"Found who son?" asked Inutaisho

"My Mate "

"What when "asked Izayoi

"Today, Sesshomaru's secretary hired her as my new assistant it seems like she really needs the job so she didn't quit once she saw me …but.. She's suffering from the same pain as me only worse."

"You have to claim her before she dies and shortly after you will die too."

"I'm working on it she isn't too fond of me"

"No surprise, after what you did you can't expect her to be fine with it" Izayoi said giving her son a glare.

"I know.. But I have to get her back, I love her and her dying would really kill me too"

"You need to court her appropriately; if you're a real Takahashi you'll have no problem with getting the girl" Said Inutaisho with pride

"But you have to remember were talking about Inuyasha here honey"

"He always screws up" Finished Sesshomaru for his step mom.

"Oh Yeah, and he's also got quite a temper" Inutaisho said

"And he's rude" added Rin

"Wow, you guys are so nice "Said an annoyed Inuyasha

"Well it's true" they responded

"No it's not I don't have a temper!…and I won't screw up just watch!" He stormed off

"See he just proved our point" Sesshomaru said taking a bite off his food. Everyone else nodded.

* * *

><p>As I drove to my house I got an idea of exactly how I would get Kagome back. As soon as I was home I started putting my plan to action 'Just wait Kagome soon we'll be happily together'<p>

* * *

><p>And theirs chapter 5 Review please!<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

She Waited

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha

* * *

><p>Okay so I'm back after a while. I just felt like I couldn't update knowing that some people aren't to happy with my work. I seriously am trying my best to fix all my errors at least a little. I tried finding a beta reader but it's not easy, so if anyone wants to help me out with writing this story and correcting my errors. Let me know!J<p>

Here's chapter 6.…

* * *

><p>"Is this all you need sir?"<p>

"Yes this is plenty thank you, the secretary at the front will pay you"

Inuyasha heard the man close the door behind him and than looked at how well his plan was coming out. 'Oh you won't resist me much longer Kagome, I can't wait to see the look on your face'. Grinning like a mad man Inuyasha walked across the hall to his office and waited for the rest of his plan to fall into place.

* * *

><p>Kagome woke up feeling better; she touched her chest feeling the slight pain that seemed to never go away. 'What the heck is it' she wondered. Getting up to freshen up for work. She came out of her closet with a nude colored skirt and a black lace bra 'Were is that shirt I saw it yesterday' she looked all over her room looking for a white long sleeve shirt, as she looked she passed by her huge vanity mirror and was startled when something caught her eye, on her chest was a light purple mark that seemed to be a design of a weird looking rose.<p>

"Wake up, Lazy" Shouted an energetic smiling Sango, but was soon to look worried when she saw her friend staring in horror at her chest.

"What's wrong?"

"Please tell me I'm seeing things, this can't be"

Sango walked over to her friend "What is it theirs nothing wro- Oh my god! Kagome that's the same mark Rin has, but you aren't mated to Sesshomaru, or is their something you aren't telling me, because if your are I am on Rin's side, under no circumstance is it okay to mate with your best friends husband who she mated already is that even possibl-"

"Sango, calm down! It's not like that I don't know what this is or how I got it"

"Thank goodness, because who knows what Rin would of done "

"That's not the point here! I don't know why I have this I'm freaking out" Kagome sighed sitting down, putting her hands over her face.

"Any possibilities you mated some random Youkai in the last 24 hours?"

"Of course not, theirs no way, I don't even know how you get these things I highly doubt this is normal! What will I do?"

"Well you better worry about it later because you're going to be late to work sweetie" Sango said tossing Kagome the shirt she was looking for in the first place.

"I forgot about that I'll see you later" Kagome threw on her shirt, grabbed her purse and rushed out the door to work.

Sango smiled looking out the window at her friend rushing to leave and not be late. 'Inuyasha, you better know what you're doing….' She pulled out her phone and dialed a number.

"She just left, you better not mess up again or I'll kill you"

"What a nice way to greet me and I'll remember that, knowing you, it's not just a joke"

" Yeah whatever, I know you really are working hard to get her back by calling me late at night to ask for tips to get her head over heels again, and all her favorite things, but don't you think it's a little over board to mark her in her sleep with some paint ? How will that help? I'm just curious"

"What are you talking about…? I didn't do that"

"Wait you didn't, than why is she marked exactly like Rin is, she wouldn't lie to me she said she didn't know how it got there"

"She's marked! She lied to you; it's obvious, that's impossible. Who is that bastard I swear I'll kill him, but if she's marked she agreed to it and I just wasted my time."

"Calm down, I'm sure she didn't lie maybe it is possible I'll research that just don't give up it's a misunderstanding, relax I will figu-"

"No just shut up, I was such a fool. I did fuck her over before, she wouldn't think twice before choosing someone other than me."

"That's not how it is, and you know that"

"Fucking wench betrayed me" Inuyasha threw his phone across his office, his eyes flashing red. He looked towards the office across the hall that he spent all night fixing to perfection just for her.

* * *

><p>Kagome arrived at the huge building right on time. As she walked to the elevator she noticed people smiling at her and some glaring at her. She tried to ignore it, as she walked out and to her office she saw Yura smiling knowingly at her.<p>

"Hey their" Yura waved

"You look amused "Kagome walked towards her

"Well I know a little secret …well surprise but you're going to have to figure it out yourself" Smiling Yura gave her the schedule for today.

"Hum okay and thanks" Kagome said grabbing the schedule from Yura.

With a smile she walked towards her office. Once inside she couldn't believe her eyes. Pink every were, balloons, roses, elegantly wrapped gifts, a huge banner that said 'I love you, please forgive me'. She put her things down on the loveseat and walked to her desk, on there was a beautiful diamond necklace and besides it was a pearl necklace. She looked towards the hall that was decorated with flowers all over looking like it was made purely out of flowers. There was a letter hanging by one of the roses that had

'Kagome'.

Written on it she quickly read it:

'_Tonight I'm taking you for dinner and I won't take no for an answer - Inuyasha'. _

She didn't know what to think or if it was okay to even consider it, she ended wanting to give it a try, but deep inside something told her how this was a bad idea. The more she tried she couldn't refuse her feelings much longer. She _would accept_.

She walked across the hall quickly looking for Inuyasha. She suddenly was thrown onto the couch and her shirt was ripped off from the front, she looked up in terror, eyes wide. Inuyasha.

"What are you doing Inuyasha!"

"So it's true. You are marked! And it's not my mark."

"I swear I don't know how it got their, please let go of my wrist, It hurts!"

"Wench don't lie to me. It's impossible to just get a mark."

"You can smell lies. You know I'm not lying"

Inuyasha let go of her wrist, knowing she was right nothing she said seemed like a lie. He looked at her chest once more and than at her face, realizing for the first time how scared and fragile she looked, he had lost it when he found out about the mark and he had hurt his rightful mate. She was marked and he would talk to his father later but for now he believed her. Suddenly he felt her gentle hand on his arm; he froze instantly than relaxed but still shocked at her actions.

"I know it's a lot to take in and I don't expect you to fully trust me. But believe me when I say that this is some kind of mistake, I don't trust you at all to be honest, but I'm willing to go out for dinner with you tonight. Little by little we can work this out, that doesn't mean we will end up happily ever after, maybe like friends if not lovers

Inuyasha looked up at her and with a sincere smile replied "I promise we will figure this out, and you won't regret it. I can make you the happiest; I'll make you understand that. I can't live without you … literally"

Kagome smiled not sure what he meant by literally not being able to live without her, but she decided not to put much thought to it when Inuyasha interrupted her.

"I was thinking maybe we should go see my father to find out why you have that mark"

"Sure it's been a while since I've seen your dad, let's go" Kagome got up and smiled warmly at him.

Kagome thought it was a bit awkward being in the same car as Inuyasha, he was desperately trying to make conversation. She felt guilty for being a little relieved to finally get to his parents house.

"Wow, it's a lot bigger than I recall."

"Yeah kind of remodeled over the years"

Kagome stood admiring the amazing house for a while before Inuyasha suggested they go in. As soon as they were inside Kagome recognized the familiar home partly. Right at the entrance was the living room and the two grand staircases around the living room, a beautiful chandelier was hanging in the middle and the couches were a light cream color. A bit farther from the living room was a hall with paintings and pictures of the family all around it, Kagome thought that was a cute detail. AS she looked at the pictures she heard the sound of high heels coming closer to her.

"My goodness, you are beautiful aren't you, I'm Izayoi Inuyasha's mom"

Kagome looked up to the voice and saw a gorgeous woman that didn't look a day older than 30, her hair reached her stomach and she had warm eye.

"Hello Mrs. Takahashi I'm Kagome, Inuyashas assistant, you have a lovely home I didn't have the luck of meeting you the last time I was here"

"Thank you, and yes I recall my son informing me you were coming a while back but I was on a trip with my husband. Don't just stand there sweetheart come sit we have much to mingle about"

Izayoi grabbed Kagome's hand and led her to the family room. A bright room with black leather couches, a giant flat screen, red carpet. Izayoi sat and smiled at both Inuyasha and Kagome.

"So when will I get another grandchild, Rin has one on the way it's your turn now!" She asked excited.

Kagome stared wide eyed "Oh no we're not together"

Inuyasha laughed looking smug " I'm hoping soon dear mother"

Kagome glared at Inuyasha and elbowed him.

"Ow! What was that for! Feh anyways were is dad, we got to ask him something"

Izayoi smiled "In his study dear"

She watched them walk towards the study and she giggled at their interactions "Oh my their so in love"

* * *

><p>Kagome looked around the study and than at the handsome man in front of her. He was wearing a white button down and gray pants his hair in a high ponytail. She knew were Inuyasha and Sesshomaru got their looks now , with an amazingly gorgeous dad and beautiful mother it was no wonder, even though they had different moms, she had seen a picture of Sesshomaru's mom in the Family room and she was quite stunning too.<p>

Inutaisho looked up and saw Kagome giving her a nice smile.

"Why hello there, you must be Kagome, I've heard so much about you, I'm Inutaisho"

"Yes I am, it's a pleasure to meet you"

"What might I be of service for?"

"Dad were here because a mate mark appeared on Kagome's chest, I need to know if this is possible and why. Giving the certain circumstances, does this have to do with it?"

Inutaisho frowned seeming in deep thought. His mood suddenly changed to serious.

"I'm positive that it does have to do with that, and I'm afraid there is nothing we can do about it other than do that it's obviously asking for"

"Hum, has to do with what? And what is it asking for?" Kagome asked confused

Inuyasha tensed and tried to avoid eye contact.

"Inuyasha, you have to tell her to prevent a tragedy" Inutaisho looked sternly at him

Inuyasha sighed and looked at kagome, with deep guiltiness and pain

"Kagome there's something I know you probably won't take well that I have to tell you, the sudden pain you get isn't a disease. It's my demon asking for its mate, our souls calling each other, ever since we separated it's torn my heart and my soul, we have a strong connection that won't break. That's why when I'm close to you the pain goes away, but when you jerk away it come back harder than before. That's why it's taken an extreme measure by marking you even without physical contact. If we keep being apart it can result in both our deaths"

Kagome was shocked, what was she going to make out of this and how was this even possible.

"So basically we need to be together and mate to finally be fine?"

"Yes "both Inuyasha and Inutaisho answered

"Wh-What can we do to prevent further damage" Kagome asked quietly

Inutaisho looked at both of them and gave an answer "I'd recommend always being near each other perhaps even … Move in together"

Inuyasha looked at Kagome; he would do anything to keep her from dying or hurting.

Kagome looked back at Inuyasha than at her hands, she had a lot to take in and right now all that mattered is not letting Inuyasha suffer and die, even if he screwed up he didn't deserve that. She sighed and took a deep breath.

"Okay we will move in together "

* * *

><p>Okay this is all for now I'm sorry for the long wait I was very busy and kind of rethinking if I should continue the story.<p>

Please review give me your thoughts so far and if you enjoy this story I won't let anyone down I just need to know if anyone actually wants me to continue. Thanks for the reviews and if you want to beta let me know too! J


	7. Chapter 7

She waited

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha

So I decided I would keep on going with this story I hope you enjoy this!

* * *

><p>Kagome POV<p>

Just yesterday I was excited for my job interview, in just 12 hours my life gave a complete flip and I don't know if its for the best or for the _worst_. I looked up at him, his face looked in complete concentration as he drove me home, or old house because I was moving in with him soon. I never imagined myself with him, if you told me I'd be moving in with him a week ago I wouldn't have believed you. What he did cant be forgotten and if he thought it would be this easy to get me back he was completely wrong. I remember on that dreadful day I got home and cried all night, I was mad at my self for being so caught with an illusion that I knew would never go as I wanted. I hopped that he would come and beg for forgiveness and after a bit of begging I would take him back like any other teenage love story, but I was wrong it never was a love story, it was in my eyes but not in his. I grew angry with him and eventually got over it. I wouldn't hate him anymore but I wouldn't love him either, I'd be lying if I said I didn't dislike him even a bit. What can I do now? I won't let him die and apparently being together if my only option, that's why I accepted that offer to move in and be near each other for him, _Inuyasha, _but I would make sure everyday he spent with me he would regret even more for what he did. He will wish to hold me, but I will resist. He will want to go through the wonders of life happily with me, but I will resist. I might seem harsh, but I wont give in with just; flowers, diamonds, pearls, and an invitation to take me out for dinner. I'm not that easy, even with all these negative feeling I have a deep place in my heart that's feeling bad for making him think everything will be alright from now on. It's going to be a long road from here.

I took another look at him and he seemed at peace, in his false thoughts of how life would be now. I looked down and closed my eyes. Was this right? Why do I feel bad for the man that betrayed me. Used me. It was so wrong in many ways. I had mixed feelings.

I realized that we were on my driveway now. The engine turned off and he looked at me.

"We are here' he said

" Yeah I see that, thanks for the ride, I'll pack my things and go to your place tomorrow like we agreed"

"I can pick you up, how does 9 a.m. sound?" he smiled and for an instant I felt butterflies in my stomach.

"I have a car and if I didn't Sango could take me" I replied

"You're forgetting that your car is still at the office, so like I said I will pick you up"

"No, Sango will take me, so don't show up because you will waste your time I won't be here" as I said that I grabbed my purse and opened the door.

"Fine do as you please sweetheart, you seem still caught up with the past even though we're all grown up now, aren't we?"

"We certainly are grown up now, I let go of that a long time ago"

"Than why are you acting like this, making it seem like everything is fine when I can see right through that fake smile. Let go of it already I apologized didn't I gave you the best jewelry, flowers like you said you liked a long time ago. We Didn't get to go to dinner but we can another day. I'm doing everything I can and you keep being so close yet so far in your own world."

"I won't let you buy my affection Inuyasha, you did me wrong and I let go of it but I wont forget it either, I'm NOT easy"

"Damn, Kagome why are you being so hard to understand sometimes I question if this is really what I want. Its unfair how my demon get to choose for me, when its obvious that we will never be anything together. Should I just let you die on me huh?"

As soon ad he said that he instantly looked like he regret it. I was too shocked to answer. Was that the problem here, whatever happened to the nice polite boss I met yesterday. These were the feelings he was probably hiding.

"Look I'm sorry I didn't mean that, it's just all the stress and not knowing how to keep you safe."

"It's okay I understand, I'll be at your house tomorrow" I walked out and grabbed my house keys, I looked back and saw him starting the engine and looking at me once with pain and regret. 'What the hell just happened'. I walked inside and saw Sango watching some reality T.V. show. She turned around and smiled.

" So how was it, how was work" She asked excited

"Well it was very revealing."

"What do you mean, why do seem down. Did he do something to you"

I looked at her and started getting blurry vision I began to sob in front of my best friend and the pain on my chest became intense.

"What the hell did he do to you?! I will kill him"

"No it was.. It was.. Me" I managed between sobs

"You need to tell me what's going on"

'I simply don't know how to feel about this or how to deal with it, I though I was in complete charge of my feeling but after today and what he said just made me know that still love him!"

I looked at Sango and she was staring back with sympathy. I continued to tell her all about what Inutaisho and Inuyasha told me and moving in with him.

"Wow Kags, babe that a lot to take in and I think you need to just take in your feeling and do what your heart wants, it's the only way to be happy. As for what that idiot said he probably said in the moment and didn't mean any of it I'm sure of that. So try to not overstress yourself, just play hard to get and make him fall more in love with you than he already is. Kay ? Lets go get your things ready"

She gave me a smile and led me to my room. I gave it though and decided she was right if my only options was to be with him or die id much rather do the easy option .

* * *

><p>Early morning I woke up and put on some high waist daisy dukes, and a tight fitting black t shirt. I loaded all my boxes into Sango's car and we left.<p>

As we arrived to my arrogant boss's house we started thinking it was the wrong place. It was just to extravagant.

"Wow can that even be considered a house, its so big and beautiful!"

"You're right it looks like a New York penthouse"

"it's so pretty and just look at the view you'll be getting at night, its at the a hill we're you can see the whole city. Kaggy this is beautiful, I'll be coming over frequently."

"Yeah I guess its not that bad"

"That's the spirit, now lets get these boxes inside."

Sango managed to lift three boxes without a problem and headed towards the door. For her small figure that made models jealous she was quite a strong girl, something she was proud of. As for me, I was never the strong type. I tried carrying 3 boxes too.

"Yeah, this isn't going to work out."

I was about to put the boxes down when I heard Sango and Inuyasha coming this way. I pretended to carry this without a problem.

"Need help there kitty?

Inuyasha, with that arrogant smirk I just wanted to wipe of his face.

"No, I'm fine, I could manage"

"Common Kagome, don't be difficult. Let me help you, I don't want you getting hurt."

Before I could answer he took the boxes out of my grasp, and with one hand carried them without a problem, with the other he grabbed me by the waist and led me inside.

If you thought the outside of the house was spectacular, you would be amazed by the inside, it was beautiful. Two grand staircases leading up too two different halls and below we're the living rooms and a whole glass wall with a pool table by the side. The floors were checkered and the rugs looked like the expensive kind that get imported form who knows were. In total there was 8 floors. A Gym, a guest suite, living area, family room, game rooms, the very last floor was an outdoor floor with a breathtaking view. And of course the principle first floor with the rooms

"The left hall lead to your room. At the very end, and at the right hall is my room, also at the very end that connects to your room, so there is only a door separating us."

Wow I was astonished by this and Sango had disappeared to explore. As I looked around and carried a box too my new room I though about the plan and I instantly new who I would rely on.

* * *

><p>And there is chapter 7 . Enjoy . Review. sorry short chapter<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

She Waited

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha

Full! Now enjoy!

* * *

><p>"Hello, kouga?"<p>

"Kags?!"

"Kouga, It's been so long and How have you been?"

"Great Of course, so what's with the sudden call"

"Well remember that time I helped you get rid of that creep girl by pretending to be your wife"

"Yeah, and I am still thankful for that. I owe you big time."

"I think it's time to bring Mr. and Mrs. Wolfe back."

" Uhh. What do you mean " Kouga stuttered looking out of his top floor office.

" Well, I need a favor and you can do this. It's just to get someone back…"

" Who's the person of matter?"

" Uhh, well that doesn't matter now. Let's meet up For coffee I'll tell you who when we're there.?

"Why can't you tell me now?"

"Well. I just it doesn't matter…"

" I know when you're hiding something. Who is it?"

"Inuyasha"

" What ?!. How could you still be talking to him. Are you crazy!. I don't think I can do that.."

"Please kouga it's a long story. Just meet me for coffee. I'll explain everything. Please?"

"Fine let's go to the coffee shop in the corner of Sun St."

"Okay ,I'll see you there, trust me it's a good explanation"

"It better be Kagome, See you doll face"

"See ya "

* * *

><p>Kagome hanged up the phone, with the smile. She knew Kouga would help her. This Inuyasha issue would be done for. Inuyasha would die with jealousy when he found out Kouga and her were married. She wasn't really lying . Her and Kouga married for one night in a crazy Vegas trip.<p>

They would pretend to be together on some occasions. They were real close, Kagome had to admit she would choose Kouga over Inuyasha any day, Inuyasha Really made a impact in her life and good and a bad one .Growing up Kagome was determined to never let a man humiliate her. And Inuyasha had done just that, he couldn't really think it was going to be this easy.

Kagome laughed and got ready for the coffee shop meeting with Kouga. She wore a knit white sweater with leggings and combat boots, a cheetah scarf and a gold head band.

As she arrived at the coffee shop she saw Kouga sitting in the table at the far end, wearing a gray suit. His hair up in his signature high pony tail, only he could rock that, he turned and gave her a dashing smile.

"Lovely wife, you're late"

"Only 5 min"

Kouga grabbed her by the waist and pulled her in for a hug.

"What is this craziness about, what do you mean inuyasha"

Kagome sat and looked up at Kougas deep blue eyes. She told him all about the mate impact, and about dying if she wasn't near Inuyasha. How much more arrogant Inuyasha had become, moving in and the plan she had in mind. Kouga hesitated at first but ended up agreeing.

Kagome smiled and hugged Kouga

"thank you so much!'

"No problem doll face'

He smiled and watched her leave.

"Damn, You Inuyasha, you ended up winning the woman we fought over so long."

* * *

><p>Kagome went home and sat in her room, preparing for tonight event. She heard a knock on the door and looked over. Inuyasha came in .<p>

"Hey kags, Lets go out and watch a movie"

"Oh, wrong day you picked. I'm having a guest over for dinner"

"Who?"

"You'll have to wait and see"

" Is it Sango and Miroku?,"

"No, they'll be here too thought, also Sesshomaru and Rin, so get ready. This is very important to me!"

"Aww, Can you tell Rin to come alone, Sesshomaru won't do nothing but sulk anyways"

"No, you're going to have to deal with seeing your brother. I already called, hurry they'll be here soon"

Inuyasha left mumbling something about hating company. Kagome smiled and started re touching up her perfectly done make up. She changed into a white tight fitting dress that was long sleeved she left the gold head band over her long curls on. She put on nude high heels. As she put on her earrings, her phone rang. She ran to her bed and read the text , from Sango.

'Miroku and I are here. So is Rin and Sesshomaru., but before we came in I could've sworn I saw Kouga's car a couple cars behind us.'

'You saw right just keep quiet, and play along!'

"What does that mean O.O'

Kagome didn't reply. She trusted Sango would follow along. As soon as she put her phone down she heard the doorbell. And a text from Kouga.

'Here'

She smiled and left her room, down the hall and down the stairs, She got a text from Rin now, Reading it and frowning, she kept walking down the stairs. She saw Inuyasha walking to get the door. Quickly getting in his way and turning the frown into a smile..

" I wanted to thank you for being okay with me inviting our friends" She looked to Sango to get the door, Sango nodded.

"It's no problem, this is your house to you know' Inuyasha smiled " And I just wanted to say that You look beau-"

"Amazingly gorgeous" Kouga stood, now besides them, confident and looking at Kagome only.

" Kouga you're here!" Kagome hugged him tightly.

" I wouldn't miss this, for anything, doll face"

Kagome reached up and kissed Kouga. The room went quiet, Inuyasha's face red of anger and shock. Sango knew exactly what was happening now, letting Rin, Miroku, and Sesshomaru in on the well kept secret. They all played along. And smiled, as if happy for them. Even Kouga was surprised of the sudden kiss. As soon as they pulled away, Kouga held Kagome by the waist and walked towards Inuyasha.

"As soon as I heard my wife would be living here, I had to come and set boundaries."

"What do you mean wife?!, what is this all about, is this a sick joke?. It not one bit funny!"

"It's not a joke, Inuyasha, Kouga and I are married."

"How, how could you go and do that?!"

"Did you think I would sit around waiting for us to get together. I have a life and I moved on, unfortunately under these circumstances. I wont be able to ever live my life peacefully with my husband. It's all your fault. You and your idiot mind, I really don't know what goes on in there'

'Damn, I didn't mean to do what I did. I messed up, I know I did. How was I suppose to know that my demon would choose the girl I used to make kikyo jealous with?! There I've said it, I did do wrong. I was a bad person, I've fixed my ways now."

Kagome's eyes were wide. of course it would be like this. Inuyasha had never taken her seriously. She felt Kouga grip her had tightly.

"You're a bastard. The lowest scum. I told you from the beginning not to play with her. Even Miroku tried to stop you, These are the consequences" Kouga looked at Miroku.

" That I did, my dear Sango and kagome are best friends. I couldn't just sit back and watch. But what is done, is done." Miroku didn't look towards any one but Sango

" I just can't believe, you married Kouga, You liked him since we were together, didn't you. Tell me, when you too left the party that night. Did you find comfort with him? Did it even matter that I was with Kikyo, it didn't, right. You had Kouga anyways. At least I respected you enough to stop talking to Kikyo."

" How dare you assume that, he took me home and that's all. We got closer after that immature situation." Kagome was about ready to storm out.

"Inuyasha, you're my little brother. But I won't stand here letting you lie. I do happen to know that you still see Kikyo on occasions. Do you think being the wife of Sesshomaru Takahashi wouldn't come with the perks of knowing confidential information." Rin gave a cold look at Inuyasha and sat back down.

Shock ran across Kagomes veins. Inuyasha had guilt all over his face. Sango wanted to beat the crap out of Inuyasha, if it wasn't for Miroku holding her. Finally Kagome spoke up.

"I'm done talking about this, let's eat dinner" Kagome and Kouga walked towards the dinning table followed by Sesshomaru and Rin, Miroku and Sango stayed with Inuyasha.

* * *

><p>"Real smooth, Takahashi' Sango held her head " Why don't you just tell her that you fucked every damn secretary you've had too!"<p>

"It just came out, I couldn't stand watching that jerk holding her. I had to lie and make her feel bad"

"You are no good at solving problems" Miroku threw his hands in defeat and left to the dinning table"

" Look, Inuyasha, Kagome knows she can't leave. You two are stuck together. And Kouga knows that too. So you have that over Kouga. Jealousy isn't your only problem now, Kikyo slimed her way back into this, You better fix it, get rid of her or I promise I wont help you in anything anymore. you're best option now is to be honest about what you feel, and how good you are to fix things with Kagome. "

"I'll handle it, I just made the issue bigger. But I'll handle it"

They both walked into the dinning room. And sat eating and laughing, well everyone but Inuyasha, who was sulking in the back. Dying of jealousy. To Kagomes advantage, Finally Everyone left.

All but Kouga.

"When do you plan on leaving, you dirty wolf"

" As, soon as I set the boundaries. Don't you dare touch my woman. Don't hurt her feelings. Nothing tricky"

" What scared that Kagome will change her mind and just decide to do the mating ritual. That you could never dream of doing with her"

"Mating ritual yeah, doing the do to bond man and wife, no. See I learned today that well the reason that I couldn't make her my mate was because your dirty demon, claimed her. We were always curious to why it never happened when we did it. No mater how many amazing times we did, which was a lot"

" You're lying, it's impossible to do it. Our bond wouldn't let you, without giving her immense pain"

"Answer me this, dirty dog, How many woman have you slept with other than Kagome?"

Inuyasha eyes were wide, he had never thought of that. It was true he had slept with woman. He never thought Kagome would be able to.

"Is that true Kagome"

Kagome held in a laugh as she watched Inuyasha's sudden realization. She would have to play it big now.

"We're married it's something that happens"

"It didn't hurt you at all"

" Hurt? No at all, the total opposite"

" I don't mean it like that, I mean the bond"

"Nope" Kagome smiled and gave Kouga a peck on the lips.

" Have a nice trip, visit often, you're always welcome here"

" I'll be back, and I'll call as soon as I get home"

Kagome watched Kouga leave and left inside. Suddenly pushed onto the sofa. Inuyasha locking her hands above her head .

"Tell me you don't love him, hat you won't kiss him ever again"

"Inuyasha get away. I can't say any of that, because it's not true"

'No kags, you have to love me'

"Look inuyasha, get off me. I won't do what you ask, not like this and you must be stupid, to think it that way. Go ask Kikyo, you see her don't you , why don't you ask her."

Pulling away, Kagome winked at Inuyasha and went to her room, with a big smiled on her face. Sudden confessions, and problems, almost made her plan into a mess, when Inuyasha admitted to using her and the tension growing, she was sure everything failed but in the end. Inuyasha was completely desperate and a mess.

* * *

><p>The next day was suppose to be easy since she didn't have to go into work till 10'a.m. She woke at 8 and started getting ready for work. Inuyasha was already at the office. She curled her hair and did her make up. Deciding on red lip stick for today. She put on black designer pumps. For the day she decided on wearing low back, black long sleeve dress, hugging her slim body perfectly. It might have been out of dress code because of the very low back, but all in all her mate is the boss. And she would take advantage of that. Grabbing her beige bag, she was out the door.<p>

Parking her car, and walking in she greeted Yura.

"Well, damn, you're looking hot today, babe"

" You don't look to bad yourself, what's up for today Yura?"

"Well, there is no meetings, but Naraku from The Incarnation company called and asked if you or Inuyasha could call him, about the new product. Oh and an appointment"

"Who's the appointment from, and for who?"

"Well for Mr. Takahashi, and from ughh that witch"

"Witch?"

"A woman pushing her tiny company into ours, for a merger"

"Ooh, send her to my office, I'll handle it. Inuyasha has to much work to finish"

"Well she always ask for Inuyasha but I'll send her to you, but if you ask me I think there is something going on bet-' Yura was cut of by the phone "Sure I'll let he know'

"Kagome, Mr. Takahashi needs you to start working on the Naraku product"

Kagome rolled her eyes and laughed "Fine, Fine. Work now, Gossip later"

She walked to her office, set her things down and started working on the file. A couple minutes in Yura called.

" I'm going to send up Kik-"

"The woman with the appointment?, Send her right up"

"Sure"

Kagome got out her Ipad, to take notes on what this lady wanted to discuss.

"I asked for Inuyasha Takashashi, not the secretary."

'Woah, total bitch' Kagome thought, looking up . And Froze. _Kikyo_

Kykio started yelling towards Inuyashas office.

"Inuyasha, why the fuck did I get sent to the fucking secretary don't I have any value here"

"Of, course, you do. I wasn't told you'd be here today."

"Fire that secretary. She obviously isn't doing her job right."

Inuyasha Froze as soon as he remembered. Who his secretary was.' Damn it!' he held his head in his hands. Kagome stood up. And walked towards kikyo and Inuyasha.

"Dear, Kikyo do you not remember me?"

"Higurashi, holy shit. Working as a lowly Secretary no?, trying to get Inuyasha back. It's not working he will probably fire you just like all the other ones." Kikyou laughed mocking her.

"Actually, he's my mate, he can't fire me" Kagome lifted her long hair , and showed her mate mark to Kikyo.

"What are you talking about, Inuyasha You didn't tell me this?!"

"I was going to tell you. I'm telling you now"

"I'm going home, you two can sort this out" Kagome grabbed her things and walked out

"Wait, I thought we could go out for lunch"

"Maybe later, I'll see you at home, _darling_"

"Inuyasha, You can't do this. Not for her. You have me I'm better!"

"She's my mate"

Kikyo pretended to cry.

"Don- don't cry Kikyo"

"What do you want me to do? I feel so humiliated! Please come to my house later let talk about this. Please!"

Crying was a weak spot for Inuyasha

"Fine, just stop crying"

Kikyo smiled and left.

Kagome got home, and actually considered going for dinner with Inuyasha. It couldn't be that bad right. She put on a nice dress and waited for Inuyasha to get home.

It Took a while but, Inuyasha arrived, surprised about Kagome accepting his invitation. He changed and led Kagome out to a nice expensive restaurant. Only the best for his Kagome. Only problem was that lingering guilt about going to Kikyo's after dropping of Kagome.

* * *

><p>There you go full chappie. Next one will be up soon! I promise. Review. Comment what you think about what will happen .<p>

"


	9. Chapter 9

She waited

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

Hello, Happy late valentines! I wanted to upload this on that day but, under certain circumstances, I couldn't. L … In this chapter you might hate me, but trust me I know where my story is headed and there will be a good ending to it.! Please review. I got 1 review for the last chapter, usually when a couple reviews are written I get emails to my phone and it inspires me to write and rap up a chapter faster. Hopefully this one gives better feed back, I need to know if you guys are liking it! . Enjoy!;)

* * *

><p>Inuyasha was surprised when he got home and Kagome was ready to go for dinner. He had expected another night of her usual ignoring him. Or her not being home at all. It had been a good night, it was a beautiful dinner. He thought he was progressing with Kagome for once, she seemed to be comfortable with him. He had especially liked how she responded earlier with Kikyo. Not a hair out of place, she was composed and with a hint of pride. Once Kikyo knew that they where mates, whether they wanted to or not. She had flipped, it was something she couldn't bear, it wasn't in her system to be defeated, she was a professional at getting what she wanted and that had shamelessly brought him to where he was now.<p>

Sitting in _her _couch in _her _house, waiting. Right after dropping off Kagome, in a dinner that had gone great. This …this could destroy it, he had taken 1 step further, and now he had gone 3 steps back. He was ashamed. But it would end tonight. No more screw ups, tonight he would rid of Kikyo, break all ties, to devote himself to Kagome only.

He heard foot steps. Looking up, he saw Kikyo, she was walking down her stairs in only lingerie. Smiling that smile that caused him problems.

"Inu, I'll make you reconsider, I'll make you never doubt wanting me again" She walked over to him, facing him, sitting on his lap, practically grinding into him. Placing slow kisses on his neck.

Inuyasha couldn't deny it. As much as he wanted too. He also wanted this. The only thing he thought before his mind went into pure bliss was a simple "Sorry Kagome".

* * *

><p>Kagome got home, she thought she could watch a movie with Inuyasha but something came up, because apparently Sesshomauru called him, urging him to go to his house office and work on some last minute files. Not thinking of that anymore she took a quick bath, put on a night gown and called Sango. Smile not wiping off her face.<p>

"Hello?, Kaggie. How'd it go?!" Sango's excited voice answered

"It went better than expected, honestly we talked things over and set things clear. He formally apologized for everything. I decided that since we where young and those things happen, that I would forget it and start over with him"

'What about Koga?"

"He's still in this, we're still going to make Inuyasha insanely jealous"

'Now, that's what I'm talking about. A little fun"

"Anyways can you come over, maybe even sleep over, I tend to get a little anxious when I'm alone at this house."

"Isn't Inuyasha there"

"He had to go to Sesshomauru's , work on some last minute files to send out"

"Oh, I'll be right over. See ya babes"

"Okay hurry!."

Hanging up, Kagome went to set up the guest room. Also the living room to watch movies. She walked into the living room with the carpet that was literally a bed. It had many cushions, and it was a peach color. She decided it was perfect, setting up her TV. to watch chick flicks. Her phone rung, it was a text.

"Here!, going to let myself in with my key'

'When did she get a key' she silently thought.

"Kags!, I brought this movie that just came out on DVD , it looks really good!"

Sango came in dressed in her Pink! Yoga pants. And a loose long sleeved top. She smiled and jumped on the floor bed.

"Wonder what time Yash will be here."

"Wow, one night out together and you're totally gushing over him"

"I'm not gushing I'm just curious"

"Whatever you say Kaggie!, you're blushing'

"Am not.'

'You Can't trick me! It's not bad, you two are going to be together anyways, he'll be the father of your babies."

"It's to soon to say that, but they would be cute wouldn't they!"

Laughing uncontrollably, They spent a good 3 hours watching movies before eventually falling asleep.

Around 3'am a certain someone sneaked his way in and into his room. Satisfied with not waking anyone he went to sleep. But in the living room, Sango had heard him come in and checked her phone:

'3'a.m. that's way too late to be coming home from Rin and Sesshomaurus, just where the hell where you "

* * *

><p>That morning Kagome woke up extra early to make breakfast for Sango and Inuyasha.<p>

She was always good at cooking and put a little extra effort for today's meal. Sango came down and set the plates, she sat patiently waiting until Inuyasha was finally down stairs ready to eat Kagome's food.

"Thanks for the food Kag's it's very delicious"

"No, prob, it is good isn't it"

Sango looked towards Inuyasha.

"Kagome, you're going to have to let me borrow that night gown, Inuyasha is totally eating you out with his eyes, Maybe Miroku will get the same reaction."

"Like you need this, to make Miroku crazy, he's always ready for you, - Damn forgot to bring the lemonade out. I'll go get it"

Kagome got up, and left to the kitchen.

"You got some nerve looking at Kagome like that. don't think I don't know you got home late last night. Just where were you?!"

"Jeez, calm down, I was at Sesshomauru's "

"Cut the bull, Takahashi. You cant trick me. If I find out , you're doing anything sneaky. You wont hear the last of it"

"Inuyasha, your mom called she's coming over' Kagome walked into the Dinning area.

Looking away from Sango. "Awe, what for ,she never comes without some stupid reason behind it."

"Well suck it up because she's coming, and I need to get ready. Sango you can borrow clothes if you want."

" Thanks, I brought some though!"

"Alright lets go get ready then"

* * *

><p>The bell rang and Kagome ran to get it<p>

"Izayoi, Inutaisho!"

"oh dear, call me mom" She pulled Kagome in for a hug

"You look stunning. I can't get over how beautiful you are. I can imagine my grandkids!"

"Truly you do, sweety!" Inutaisho added.

"You guys, look great too. Elegant as always!"

"You know it! Now where's my undeserving son.?" Inutaisho walked in and sat in the living room with Izayoi.

There's my boy!"

"Mom Dad. Great too see you guys"

He sat by Kagome and Sango. One hand over Kagome's shoulder.

"I see you too are getting along"

"We're getting there" Kagome smiled

"Great! When do we plan the wedding!" izayoi asked

Kagome had a blank look. " it's a bit too soon, don't you think"?

"No, not at all. It's never too soon, we need to start looking for the dress and picking out cakes, there is too much to talk about. I brought my wedding album and magazines. So we could look over them together!"

Kagome smiled and decided to just go with it.

"Son, lets go to your office, we need to discuss your company branch and its progress'

"Sure dad"

* * *

><p>They left towards the office and left Sango and Kagome face Izayoi's wedding planning.<p>

"So what's up dad. What do you want to know. I just sent out the merge with Naraku. Its coming along great and with great benefits to both companies."

"Actually I wanted to discuss, a certain problem that happened to reach me. Kikyo's father called me. He said you and his daughter are together again. And that he's proposed a gathering to celebrate"

"what?! Why. that's not true "

"Son be honest, when was the last time you spoke to her"

'It's been a while. Years actually"

"Don't lie to me. don't make me angry. I'll ask again. When?!"

"Last night" Inuyasha looked down

"Last fucking night. Here you have a wonderful girl. She's yours, she will bare your pups. How can you go out and do stupid shit like that?! You need to get your shit together. Sleeping around won't do any good but put her life in danger! I'm not going to intervene but your decisions from today on will affect your life. In a good or terrible way."

Inutaisho walked out leaving Inuyasha in his office.

* * *

><p>As the day went by Izayoi managed to set Kagome on finding a dress and think about a wedding day, sometime next year. They all ate and eventually all left. Kagome looked out the window, she tried not to think about certain occurrences. But she couldn't help it she walked into Inuyasha room. He looked up surprised<p>

'So you saw Kikyo last night,?"

"What who told you that?"

"I over heard you and your dad, I don't know why I'm never going to be good enough for you. I hate myself for being upset over this. After that dinner with you I wanted to move on. And be with you… I hate to admit that I don't hate you. I love you. You just cant feel the same right?

"Don't say that, I love you more than anything. I feel terrible for what I did and I wish it never happened. I need you with me I always will. don't hate these feelings . Please forgive me"

"I don't know anymore, Inuyasha"

Inuyasha grabbed Kagome and hugged her tightly. It was the closest he had been to her. He held her towards the love seat and held her to him.

"You know it hurts? Its in my chest. It hurts so much"

"Please Kagome forgive me. I caused you pain. I'm so sorry"

Inuyasha put his head on her chest. He felt her arms around him. Her hear beat was fast. And she was paler. Her mark was red. He knew now what was happening. He feared now for her life that could so easily be taken away. As he lay his head ,her beat slowed and her cheeks flushed a light pink. They stayed like that all night. Both thinking about what they would have to do and how to solve their problems. It was clear that now more than ever they were connected. It was a strong bond

* * *

><p>Chapter 9 done. Review please. It inspires me a lot! Tell me your thoughts.J<p> 


	10. Chapter 10

She waited

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

Hello, Wonderful readers. I got quite inspired about this chapter. I got good ideas from you guys, so I made my lazy Sunday productive.!. I wrote this chapter along with ch 9 and I finished this today. Fastest update I've done ever! Lol Please enjoy. Review and tell me your thoughts. I will try to update quickly now. And of course reviews are always welcome for inspiration. Enjoy !: )

* * *

><p>Kagome awoke with Inuyasha laying his head on her chest. She remembered last nights events and looked down at her mark. It was back to normal. She looked at Inuyasha, he looked so peaceful, and dreadfully, also remembered <em>her<em>. ..Kikyo. ' Kami, I hate that woman" She thought. Kagome pouted her perfectly shaped lips, placing Inuyasha's head away from her chest and quickly getting up. Was it too bad that she actually felt comfortable being like this. She wished she could be happy. She gave up on fighting back to the mate mark, there was no hope, she was stuck with him. Last night proved it to her, when she actually felt a connection to Inuyasha, he was able to make the pain go away. There was a bond there, definitely strong. It had finally come to this, but she would have to put up a fight for him, there was no way in hell that Kikyo would win. No matter how she felt about it, Inuyasha and her were meant to be together, she might as well fall in love with him all over again, but of course not without a little fun.

She quickly left Inuyasha's room and went to hers. She took a shower, straightened her hair, deciding on a high waist ,flowing, peach colored skirt and a white lace spaghetti strap. Satisfied with her look she went downstairs to eat cereal.

* * *

><p>Inuyasha woke up alone on his love seat. He looked around for Kagome, but there was no sign of her. He went out and searched. ' Seems like she's gone' he thought as he went to take a bath. 'wow, I wonder if our talk last night mattered to her'. after his shower, he also went downstairs to see Kagome watching cartoons .<p>

"Good morning, how did you sleep?"

Kagome looked up, Inuyasha was wearing a black fitted t-shirt, his hair in a low braid, and his glasses on. ' Whoa, he looks hot…" She thought before answering .

"Oh, just splendid of course, I let my self out, without waking you up, I'm just that nice."

"Truly, It was very nice for you to be so considerate , you look very beautiful today by the way"

"Thanks,"

"Yeah, are you going out? Why so dressed up, was it for me ?" he said with a smug look." And are we going to pretend like last night didn't happen, there was obviously something there last night."

"No, my hubbie is coming over. I have to look the best for my man right. And what was there? I just went for the pain in my chest to go down, hopefully next time you think about the consequences before you act.."

"What?! You didn't feel the bond, we were so close last night, and what do you mean your 'hubbie'?! who said he could come over"

"Look for all I know, You slept with Kikyo, made my mate mark go crazy. Last night was just for calming it down. And I didn't know I had to ask permission. What does it matter anyways?! You get to be with Kikyo. So I damn well get to be with my husband!"

"Enough with Kikyo. She doesn't matter . I actually thought we had something happen last night. That dirty wolf better stay away, you're mine. Only mine."

"Fine she doesn't matter but don't you dare insult Kouga. He's a better man then you can ever wish to be!"

"Kagome shut up, When will you understand that no matter what, you belong to me, we're mended together forever. I will finish this Kouga problem myself"

"What do you plan on doing you big idiot, just get out of my business. Let me be. I never agreed to be with you. We're just living together. that's all"

"Don't say that, last night you said you loved me"

"It was my mark!, that's all I got to say"

"You're confused, but I will make you understand-" the bell rung and Kagome rushed to open it. Kouga, stood tall, in his gray suit, neatly polished. He really did look good.

"Kouga!" Kagome smiled and hugged him.

"Doll face, I've missed you "

"Oh, enough already, You mangy wolf get out of my house"

"I can come here whenever I want, mutt"

"Why you litt-"

"Now now boys, no need for that, Inuyasha he's my guest. He will stay, besides we're staying in my room, we won't bother you,"

Kagome grabbed Kouga and left to her room. Not even looking once at Inuyasha. She closed her door and sat on her bed.

* * *

><p>"Don't know why you don't let me put him his place" Kouga said crossing his arms.<p>

"Trust me if I could I would, but I think that would hurt me too. Anyways, do you think Inuyasha could hear us if we talked louder"

"Well his hearing is good, I guess if we talked louder he could hear us. Why?"

"Well, I thought we could pull his strings a little" Kagome spared the details, she knew Kouga would go crazy if he knew Inuyasha saw kikyo again.

"How so?"

"Well, we're husband and wife who haven't had time alone in a while. We could pretend.

Kouga smiled, he knew what she was talking about.

"Wait, he could smell the aroma of mating, how can we convince him into thinking we really are doing it"

"I got some scent neutralizers, that would make him think we're trying to hide a smell from him"

That would work than, wait why do you have them? You dirty girl what exactly do you do that you need them? What scents do you hide?"

No questions now, Kouga, "

Kouga laughed. Kagome tried to ignore him.

"Alright lets get to it, It will drive him mad!" Kagome Locked her door and sat on her bed by Kouga.

* * *

><p>Inuyasha couldn't concentrate on his work, he was insanely jealous, he wanted to grab Kouga and throw him out. But he couldn't, now he was left to wonder what was happening in that room. Trying to concentrate on his work. He stopped thinking of it and instead read a book.<p>

'I need you, Kouga'

Inuyasha heard a faint voice, it's Kagome. He walked closer to her room. He could hear grunts and slow breathing . He could even hear the movements. He tried sniffing out the scents.

'it's scent neutralizers. They're doing it in my own house!'

Once again he walked closer to her door. There it was unmistakably, he could hear her moaning. And it drove him crazy.

Kagome tried to hold in her laugh, as she kept making noises. Kouga started shaking her bed faster. She heard foot steps, and looked at Kouga, he nodded, assuring her that Inuyasha was out there listening. Kagome made louder noises. Calling out Kouga's name. she couldn't believe how fun it was to mess with Inuyasha. She fell on the floor and held her mouth, trying very hard not to laugh out loud.

Inuyasha couldn't take it, he wanted to barge in and stop them. He wanted to take Kagome away from Kouga. He knew if he did. It would be selfish. Kagome was right, he had no right to do so, after being with Kikyo that night. In defeat Inuyasha lowered his head. And walked down stairs to sit. He heard ringing, 'Kagome left her phone down here. It's a text from Sango"

Inuyasha ignored it, but couldn't help himself from looking at it. :

'So what's up, does Inuyasha think you're banging the hell out of Kouga. This is just good. How long are you going to keep pretending? I just thought of a good plan! Call me tonight ! Ok?'

Inuyasha read the text. He was relieved, he felt a weight being lifted. His Kagome wasn't getting it on with that wolf. She was pretending. Now he would wait for the couple to finish their little act and come down stairs.

Kagome and Kouga walked to the living room. Kagome put on her best' I just got laid face'. smiling and making eyes at Kouga. She walked him to the door and gave him a peck on the lips.

"I'll call you babe!"

"Alright, doll face. Stay beautiful." He smiled and then looked at the seemingly grumpy hanyou

" See ya later mutt face"

"Yeah, Yeah. Just leave"

Kouga walked out and Kagome closed the door. She smiled to herself before walking up to her room. But was stopped.

"So Sango Texted you, you left your phone down here"

Kagome froze. ' oh no what if he read it. What if she said something and it give it all always'

"Oh yeah, probably about going shopping tomorrow, as it is Sunday"

"Right it is Sunday, tomorrow"

"Right, anyways thanks for letting me know."

Kagome grabbed her phone and tried running to her room. But once again was stopped. She felt Inuyasha embrace her.

"You have no idea how relieved I was to read that Text."

"What text?"

"You know what text. I know you're not with Kouga."

"Non sense"

"Don't try to trick me I know all the truth."

" You're just thinking things."

"Were you trying to make me jealous. That makes me happy, because I know there's still a chance for us. I promise from today on I will stop messing around. I will only be with you. I love you Kagome. And if it makes you feel any good. I was madly insane with jealousy"

"Don't promise something. That you probably won't keep"

"Trust me I'll prove it"

Inuyasha let go of Kagome and she left to her room. She was light headed. Inuyasha seemed determined. There was just something about him today. She smiled and went to sleep.

* * *

><p>Inuyasha lay in bed, as he thought of Kagome. He had all intentions to keep his promise.<p>

He emailed Yura. ;

Please do not forward any calls from Kikyo. Or any entrance. Alert security, to not let her within 10 ft of my building.

Signed,

Inuyasha, Takahashi

He sent the email and also sent Kikyo a message, requesting her to not bother him. He was determined to end it all here. Even though he knew Kikyo was going to confront him about it, he would handle it.

* * *

><p>There you go, all done. Next chapter will be up as soon as I can get it done. Please tell me your thoughts. Do you think Inuyasha will keep his promise? How do you think kikyo will handle it ? Reviews are welcome! They're inspirational. Please please review!<p>

Thanks


	11. Chapter 11

She waited

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha

* * *

><p>Hi, sorry for the long wait for this chapter but recently, these last couple of months haven't been the best. I went through a heartbreak and well up until now I feel like writing again. I promise to get a couple chapters out this month! Thanks for the reviews everyone. I am considering answering all questions so please feel free to ask any or comment on something and in the next chapter I will address themJ I appreciate it and again thank you. Here's chapter 10. Btw . Short Lemon.<p>

:} hehe this ch. Might anger you /.\

* * *

><p>Kagome woke in the middle of the night, deciding she wouldn't get sleep today she got up to the restroom to wash her face. She though about the events of last night, leaving the restroom, she slammed the door as she walked back in her room. How could such a well equipped plan get destroyed in so little time, all because she stupidly left her phone downstairs. Oh, but no. it wouldn't go down this easy. No no no. Not if Kagome could help it. In reality she hadn't really known why she was so mad. It could be because the fact that she liked being so close to him angered her so much Something that she didn't want to do. Her mind was constantly changing she wanted to be close to him but later she didn't want anything but to hurt him. " This can't be happening, I cant be feeling like some pathetic high schooler that was finally noticed by her crush" Kagome slammed her phone on the ground. Shed be dammed before being that girl. Not again. She looked at the clock on the wall ' 2;20 ' ' she raised a perfectly arched eyebrow. Removing her clothes she looked at herself on the full length mirror. A beautiful girl stared back, a marked rose on her right breast. Now putting both hands on her head and pulling her hair. ' How could I let myself be so giggly last night, I only made myself weak to his touch. My plan ruined, and all I did was smile about it the whole way to my room and go to sleep like everything is fine' she took one more look at the mark and started scratching it almost like in a desperate attempt to take it off. In that instant it turned red. The pain that she usually felt back and worse than ever. Falling to the ground and gripping her chest, in tears now '<p>

~Kagome's POV

Why, Kami. Why give me such a cruel fate' I looked up and tried to get this pain to leave. I was sobbing now because it was that bad. I was so angry. I wasn't sure why but I was. I got up and slammed the lamp on the vanity to ground, I went to my closet and put on a very little black dress with a blue flannel over and combat boots and my black beanie. On cue I heard a knock on the door. Of course, Inuyasha must've heard all the noise I was making. But looking at his face would only make me angrier.

"Kagome, are you okay?! I heard things breaking. What's going on?"

I hadn't even noticed the damage I caused, the lamp was on the floor, in pieces. It hit the mirror and there was glass everywhere… and blood. I looked down my wrist was bleeding. A lot. I grabbed a cloth and wrapped it around it .

"Kagome?! Open the door. What's the matter."

I looked up and smiled, he's worried, I wanted to laugh at him

" I'm breaking this door!"

I walked towards the door opening it. With the calmest look on my face.

"Can I help you Inuyasha'

"Yeah I want to know what the hell is going on?! What's with all those broken things and your wrist! "

"Nothing is happening I'm just about to leave and my wrist is fine"

" At ? Where you going ? And no it doesn't look fine. Here let me help you"

" That's none of your business. And I say it is so leave it !"

I walked out of my room grabbing my bag and car keys on the way out. I skipped down the stairs towards the front door.

" Kagome where are you going. I'm not letting you go anywhere"

I felt his strong arm around my waist instantly. Was he serious.

"Let go Inuyasha!"

"You're acting like a child. I'm not letting you go its . Just where the hell are you going?"

"I never say anything when you leave to see kikyo! don't think I don't notice!"

I felt his arm loosen. I managed out of his grip and turned to look him in the eyes. I saw hurt and shame.

"I ..I .. I'm trying to change that. I emailed Yura earlier to block out Kikyo… I will only dedicate myself to you. I promise"

"Bull Fucking Shiit, Inuyasha"

With that I walked out and he didn't stop me. I smiled and turned my car on. No clue as to where I was going.

* * *

><p>Sango was up watching movies. Her phone rang, it was a txt<p>

' Hey, lets go clubbing.

Its not to late right? ;)'

Sango laughed she didn't know what was up with Kagome, she wasn't really the one to go out spontaneously , but she didn't mind going clubbing. So why question it.

'Never to late :p how bout

7 skies? Be there in twenty"

Sango got up and put on a small crop top and sexy white jeans. Pleased with her choice she left.

* * *

><p>Kagome arrived at 7 skies earlier and had time to do her make up. She saw Sangos car pull up and she got out to greet her.<p>

"Sango!"

"Kag's ! what's with this sudden clubbing in the middle of the night? I like it " Sango winked and hugged her.

"Well I had a situation… lets go inside. Ill tell you about it"

As they walked in, right to the V.I.P section. Knowing the owner, Bankotsu, had its perks. They sat down.

"Ok. So here it goes . Last night, Inuyasha found out about the plan with Kouga and all of the fake relations"

"No way!"

"Yeah, so after that he kind of sweet talked me and we had a moment. I felt like everything was fine I went to sleep. With that in mind I woke up and I started freaking out. I felt so angry that I let myself fall so easily. I started breaking things and hurting myself. I was rude to Inuyasha. I left only because I told him that I never objected to him leaving to see Kikyo. Otherwise he wouldn't have let me out. But the thoughts in my head. I was being psychotic, I'm calm now but I don't know why I acted so out of place"

"Kags I think you had an anxiety attack… with all the stress and over thinking it was bound to happen. You need to relax. You have to stop bringing up these grudges. Get over them. And well this is how your life is. I'm sure you'll be happy with him. We've talked about it before. Do what your heart wants. Remember everyone makes mistakes.

"I know, I was out of line, but at that moment it didn't really matter I just couldn't look at him. Heh I kind of regret it but enough of that I came to forget all about it for a night ."

"Girl forget about it. Lets just party and get our minds off things"

Kagome laughed and took a shot. After shot. After shot.

" That a girl!. Oh hey there's kouga!"

" Kouga! Get your wolf ass here!" Kagome waved at him to get his attention

Kouga saw that two girls. Drinking and laughing, he walked to them.

" What're you two lovely girls doing here. My lovely bride and beautiful Sango" he winked at them and sat next to them."

"We decided to not give a fuck tonight!" they both said

"Than you won't mind if I join right?"

"Course not!"

They all took shots and danced. Eventually Miroku came to pick up Sango, after she passed out behind a bush. Kagome couldn't stop laughing.

"Kouga, come on lets dance one more song"

She grabbed his wrist and headed to the dance floor. It was a good song. She turned around and swung her hips on him, rubbing up against him slowly and than picking up the rhythm with the song. She was feeling hot and wouldn't deny it. Just for tonight she wanted to be wild and free. She turned around and wrapped a leg against Kouga. Her arms around his neck. She rubbed up against his pelvis. Slowly and than fast. She could feel him getting hard. She smiled.

'Doll, this isn't you.. We should go. I'll take you home. A couple shots doesn't effect me"

"Nooo. Kouga please. I'm fine'

She wasn't lying. She felt a little buzzed but this couldn't be bad. She looked at him and closed the distance between them. In a steamy kiss. She stopped and led him to one of the rooms. She locked the door. And pushed him on the bed.

"Kags, we shouldn't do this"

"I want to"

~Lemon~

She removed his shirt and unbuckled his pants. Kouga gave in and ripped her dress of. He switched positions and had her under him. They kissed and kagome could feel his tongue on her moving down her neck to her breast. She felt hot all over and her hands roamed his body. She felt him slide 2 fingers in her. She moaned and bucked her hips into him.

" oh, Yes Kouga"

She felt his erection on her thigh and she gripped the massive length. She rubbed it and craved it to be in her. She hadn't felt this good in a while. And kouga was pretty damn good. She came on his fingers and he licked them clean.

Kagome now begging for more went on top and rubbed against his erection. Kouga grabbed her by the hips and slammed into her. All she could do was move with him and moan from the ecstasy…

~end

When she woke up her head was killing her. ' oh my, I haven't had such a bad hangover in years' she looked at the naked man besides her. Realizing what she had done. Her eyes huge from surprise. He stirred and looked up at her. Also in somewhat shock.

"Kagome, I'm so sorry. I should've stopped you, but I gave in. I promise I wont say a word"

Kagome got up not bothering to cover herself. He had already seen her naked so it didn't matter. She picked up the pieces left of her dress. She grabbed her flannel and put it on. She turned to look at Kouga, who was also getting dressed.

"It's okay, we both willingly did it. I knew what I was doing."

"Will you regret this later?"

Kagome walked towards him and kissed him. It was a sweet kiss.

" No Kouga. I wont, I haven't had sex that good. Ever. " she smiled

Kouga laughed

"you where pretty great too. Everything I expected."

"I hope things don't change, we can still be really close friends right. I mean yeah probably never do this again"

"Certainly" He smiled and gave her a hug

"Go deal with dog breath, and if you ever need anything. Please let me know. Since the plan got discovered"

"Hey you're still welcome to visit."

"After I did his woman I don't think so"

They both laughed and left the club. They said their goodbyes and parted ways. Kagome looked at her phone '8:38 a.m."

* * *

><p>She thought about what to say to him all the way home, and when she got their, she was nervous as hell. She walked in and saw him sitting their on the couch. It looked like he hadn't gotten sleep all night. As soon as he heard the door he got up and rushed to her<p>

"Kagome, I'm glad you're ok"

He looked her up and down and saw she wasn't wearing anything but panties under her flannel. He scowled and got closer. He sniffed around her neck. And froze

"I know what you're thinking. And you're correct."

"How could you go out and do that after I promised to change?'

She looked at him she regretted it immediately. He seemed so hurt. But she wouldn't feel bad.

" You've made so many promises that you never kept. I just assumed this was another"

' I cant believe you, you aren't the same Kagome I knew"

"People change"

They stayed quiet for a long period before he finally said something

"Get out"

"What?!'

"Leave, I cant see you right now.."

"You make me laugh, you fucked me over once and than again and again. Now I returned it to you. Deal with it. How will we ever face our problems my dear if we keep neglecting them"

Kagome walked to him and gave him a kiss on the cheek, feeling a little to mean for her liking and walked to her room.

* * *

><p>There it is. Tell me your thoughts. Please review. I will update faster. And leave comments and questions. I'll answer them!<p>

Please please Review


	12. Chapter 12

She Waited

I do not own Inuyasha

* * *

><p>So Yeah, not too many reviews last chapter, either way I felt like updating…<p>

Chillo; I agree it is wrong. However, you will see that it works itself out. You took the words right out of my mouth. Your reaction I love it and thank you for your review because it really did help with this chapter. I hope that things patch up to your liking! ;)

FanficNewbiee: I am glad you liked it. I wanted to show a side of Kagome that could be bad. They will deff fix their problems just wait and see;) And Yes, I will become stronger from my recent situation. Thank you!

TiffyTaffy0409: Yeah lol I'm glad you thought so! : )

KittyChic0895: Haha yes very crazy :}

* * *

><p>Kagome woke up Monday morning ready for work. The weekend had shown her that she could be a baddie. It was definitely something new. After getting home and talking to Inuyasha, they had both locked themselves in their room and stayed their. Well her at least. She hadn't known what Inuyasha did. She wondered what he was thinking, perhaps planning a million ways to kill her… sighing she got up and dressed in a black long sleeved mini dress. She put on her favorite nude pumps and slicked her hair up in a high ponytail. Red lipstick and dark eyeliner was her make up for the day.<p>

As she walked into the huge luxurious Takahashi building, she could feel a strong gaze on her. She turned around a couple times and no one was walking behind her so hadn't had a clue as who could be looking at her. Shrugging she walked to Yura's desk smiling with two coffee cups.

"Kag's, looking extra hot today. And that coffee couldn't be for me now could it?"

"Yura, you always say that" Kagome laughed and handed Yura her cup of coffee. "Btw could you prepare the Naraku files and forward them to me… and is their any appointments for today?" Kagome took a sip of her coffee as she sat down on the desk.

"Well… emailed me late Saturday night asking Miss Kikyo Lin to not be allowed near this building… but earlier this morning she insisted to be put on the phone with him, and wouldn't stop calling so I had to tell him. And they talked for a while. In the end, he apparently had a change of heart because he told me to let her in when she arrives. She's the only person that has an appointment in your department today…"

Kagome stopped drinking her coffee and frowned. Telling Yura, she would get to work and grabbing her purse, ready to go to her office.

"Kagome dear, you look pathetic as always." Kikyo stood tall and confident in front of her.

Kagome was about to say something when she saw Inuyasha walk into the reception area. He gave her a look. One that she had never seen before. It made her stomach turn. She also noticed him do a double take on her, obviously pleased with what he saw. She smiled at least that hadn't changed.

"Kikyo let's get right to our appointment shall we. This way" Inuyasha walked towards his office with Kikyo

Kagome walked right pass them into her office ignoring the snotty remarks Kikyo was making. She slammed the door and felt like turning around and giving her a piece of her mind. Instead, she got to work.

"Kikyo, I only let you come today so we could finally settle this. I'm serious when I say that I can't and don't want to talk to you anymore."

"Inu, you don't mean that… it's that horrible Kagome! She changed you! You used to visit me more often and now you rarely ever do!"

"It's on my own will. Kagome is my mate… there's really nothing I can do about that."

"Inu, you seem hesitant when you say that. Could it be that you do not want her?"

"Kikyo, it's none of your business. Now please I think we're done here"

"No! This isn't done. Come to your senses already! You can't want her over me"

* * *

><p>Kagome couldn't stay in her office any longer so she grabbed documents that needed to be signed by Inuyasha, and walked through the hall into his office. Making sure her hair was in place. She saw Kikyo crying on the seat in front of his desk. Inuyasha immediately turned when he heard her coming.<p>

"Inuyasha, I need you to sign these… Oh am I interrupting something?"

"No, she was just about to leave please show me the papers"

Kagome stood next to him while he read them, she looked at Kikyo. Her cold eyes scanned her.

"YOU!, you ruined my life. You took away the love of my life. You little slut!"

"I did no such thing…"

"Inuyasha! I did some research. I have a sister who told me there's a way to undo the mate mark. You'll be free from that wretched woman!" Kikyo looked inside her bag and threw papers on his desk… Both Inuyasha and Kagome looked at them.

"Just promise me you'll look through them, and consider it, I'll always be here!" Kikyo looked at him once more before turning around and walking out of the office. Kagome decided this was her cue to leave and started walking towards her office.

"Take them."

"What?"

"I said take them, look through them. Do what you want with them. This is the answer you've been looking for right, Kitten?" he stood up and shoved the papers onto Kagome's chest. "You can be with your wolf boy now can't you?"

"I can't believe you're saying that"

"I can't believe such a pure and 'classy' girl like you slept with dirt like him"

"Don't talk about him that way. He's just as much as you are if not more. All my life he's been there and only looking out for me. While you where out doing the opposite."

"Defending him now? Well why you don't take the rest of the day off to go tell him the great news. You've finally gotten rid of me. In fact why don't you just take the day off and never come back?"

"What? It's not that I'm defending him, I just feel like you talk him down too much. He a good guy. But not for me"

"I'm telling you as it is. He's the scum beneath me. You're fired. I don't need your services anymore."

"You can't do that… "

"Yes I can, and don't expect a recommendation letter. You'll be lucky if you find another job around here. Go get your things and leave"

"Yes Sir."

Kagome held in tears and understood. She walked back to her office.

* * *

><p>Sango came to see Kagome. She had gotten lunch for both of them on her way there. When she walked in, she saw Kagome packing her things.<p>

"Kagome? What's happening?"

"He fired me Sango. I think I took it to far this time. I think it's done"

"Kagome how can you say that? You guys are mates… "

"Well Kikyo… She found a way to undo it. I have the file she brought. Inuyasha gave it to me and said to leave and tell Kouga so that I can be happy with him"

"That witch! Don't tell me he still thinks you and Kouga are married! Didn't you say he found out the truth? This doesn't make sense to me!"

"I slept with Kouga… that's night at the club. Inuyasha knows and that's why he doesn't want anything to do with me anymore" Kagome fit all her things in her bag. "It just really came back to hit me in the face."

"Noo? You didn't. Are you serious? But he can't really blame you! How many times was he with Kikyo after being with you, and he would try and hide it!"

"I don't care. I really just want to lay down and think about this"

"Ok sweetie well, let's get out of here. I just can't believe he did this"

"It is what it is."

* * *

><p>Kagome got home after saying goodbyes at the Takahashi corp. She laid down and decided to take a nap. She would stay at Inuyasha's house until he officially kicked her out. She wouldn't do anything about undoing the mate bond they had. Who was she to break off the strings of destiny? It scared her that if she did she would never find someone who would make her feel like he did. He was her chosen mate. And the only way she would separate from him was if he did it himself.<p>

Her phone rang

'Hello?'

'Kagome! It's Rin!'

'O hi Rin, how are you. And how's the baby'

"Both fine Thank you!. Tonight me and Sesshy are having a family dinner. Izayoi and Inutaisho will be here. We where hoping you guys could come"

"Oh we will see. When Inuyasha gets home, I'll ask him. "

"I really want you guys to make it here. So try to convince him!"

"I'll do my best"

"Sesshy mentioned something about both him and Inuyasha leaving early today. I'd say they should get home around two. So I'm sure you'll make it!. Be here at 7"

"I won't promise anything Rin, I'll see"

"Well okay!. Kagome are you ok. You sound off today"

"I'm fine… Just tired"

"Take a quick nap"

"I will!'

"Okay see you tonight! Bye bye"

She hung up ' I highly doubt he will want to go' she passed her time reading and watching TV. And took a nap. When she realized the whole day had passed. It was 1 a.m. 'Rin was going to be pissed, Inuyasha should've been home hours ago' she heard the door open and close. Quickly running towards the main living room to see him. He stumbled in and unsuccessfully hanged his keys. He fell to the ground.

"You're drunk"

He looked up at her and frowned

"Look Kitten, why don't you leave. Its you! You have caused me all this pain in my heart. I don't even care if that sounds cheesy. Cause it's true!

"Let me help you up. Go to bed and well talk when you're sober"

She grabbed him and he held on to her as they made their way up to his room. Once there she laid him on his bed and got him comfortable to sleep. She looked at him, she turned around to go to sleep herself when she felt arms around her and she was on his bed.

"Stay with me for tonight"

"That won't solve anything"

"I don't care. Just stay"

"You're not yourself right now"

'This is what I want. Just stay"

"You don't sound drunk anymore'

"That because I'm not. Well not that much anymore. Please don't go. I don't want to see you go"

He held onto her tighter. And she for once held on to him as if her life depended on it. Ironically it did.

"Me and you. We're not normal. We harm each other but can't keep away"

"No matter what you do I don't think I could stay away Kagome. I can't hate you as much as I wish I did right now..'

"So why fire me?'

'You don't need a job. You have what you need here"

"I don't want to be trapped here'

"You won't . You can go out whenever. As long as I know with whom."

"Is this how you intend to fix our problem? I think we are a long way from that"

"I think it's possible. We have something in us that no mater what we will still be there for each other"

"My dear Inuyasha, your behavior confuses me sometimes. You can do incredibly stupid things and than come to me. Lovey dovey and all."

"As do you Kagome. Promise me you won't see that wolf again"

"Promise me you won't see Kikyo again"

"Smart. Let's both keep those promises"

"I agree"

Kagome giggle suddenly remembering the dinner "You know Rin's going to kill us right"

"I know, but right now let's enjoy this. From how things have gone. This can change drastically in a matter of seconds.'

"I hope it doesn't"

"Certainly".

* * *

><p>There you go as you could see they have a love hate relationship. Next chapter will get more into the Mate undoing and face Rin's wrath hehe .<p>

Please review! I like too see what you guys think and replying to your comments!

They inspire me and remind me to finish the next chapters quicker!


	13. Chapter 13

She Waited

Disclaimer; i do not own inuyasha

* * *

><p>hey guys don't be mad for the long wait ! im so very sorry but here's a new chapter and i hope you all like it :)<p>

* * *

><p>Kagome carried many pink boxes with the cutest bows and decorations on them, she carefully put them in the trunk of the car.<p>

" Hey kitten, i don't know why you had to go out and buy all those things, the kid isn't even old enough to enjoy these things yet" Inuyasha fumed as he walked out with more gifts in his arms.

Kagome sighed " She's my best friend's daughter and technically my niece! i can do what i want. "

"it's not like sesshy can't afford this, hell i bet he already bought her everything we got her and did you even pack ?is your suitcase ready"

"Yes , Inuyasha i left it out in the hall for you to carry"

Inuyasha's sweat dropped when he saw all the things out in the hall way " I am never going to finish" he complained

"Oh hush! and hurry dearest, we can't be late!"

* * *

><p>At Izayoi's and Inutaisho's<p>

"We're here!" Kagome twirled in Izayoi's beautiful garden. Her lovely white spring dress really made her stand out.

"Oh sweety, what took you both so long"

"Inuyasha wouldnt hurry up" Kagome laughed as she hugged and gave her a kiss on the cheek

"Inutaisho how are you, you're looking devilishly handsome today" Kagome winked

"My, you sure are quite excited today, could it be that my son is finally doing something right?"

"Oh my, Honey they're probably working on making us grandpups, Im so happy! My Sesshy and now my Inuyasha" Izayoi eye's shined as her and her husband gushed over whose color eyes they wanted their grandchildren to inherit. Blue or Golden

"Hey old man settle down, none of that. She's just excited over the trip to Hawaii that we have to take for the Smith deal." Said a very frustrated Inuyasha as he carried all the gifts from the car. He carefully put them down and hugged his mom and dad. They walked together inside the house just behind Kagome who was already inside carrying little Megami.

"Hey i could get used to this sight"

Kagome looked up to a smiling Inuyasha and rolled her eyes. She carefully gave Megami back to Rin."We've brought presents! oh you won't believe all the cute things that i got"

"I wouldn't be surprised if she already has them, since she has bought practically the whole store" Sesshomaru said as he sat on the love couch next to his wife looking proudly at his daughter.

"Well we got somethings for Rin too, ya know, we're still sorry about missing practically every family get together, including Rin's babyshower"

"I still haven't forgotten. These gifts better be the best i've ever received" Rin said looking away

"Hey, it's not my fault that she can't go a day without finding a way to argue"

"Oh so I'm the one who starts all the arguments, maybe if you didn't give me reasons to be angry , I wouldn't be angry!"

"Why you wench, i don't give you reasons to be angry you're just crazy" Inuyasha and Kagome where looking right at each other with no space between them, fire visible in their eyes.

"Enough!, you two where doing so good, can't we just try that again. Common Kagome lets go to the kitchen , you have to try this pie i made." said Izayoi with a big smile as she grabbed Kagome and took her away towards the kitchen. Rin put Megami in her bassinet and followed shortly.

Inuyasha pouted sitting on the couch mumbling things under his breath, although he wouldn't admit it he actually had fun making Kagome mad, he loved the expressions her face could make. He knew deep down they both didn't mean what they said. He had to admit the past month had been a very progressive one. With no disturbances, just them and now this trip, even if he would have to be at the meetings he hated, he knew that it would make them get even closer.

* * *

><p>"Kagome! isn't this just great" Said Izayoi handing Kagome a slice of every baked good she made.<p>

"Izayoi! let her finish the first one" Rin laughed as she also took a bite from her slice.

"My I'm sorry it's just that we haven't really all been together like this as a big family. It's all so exciting"

"Kagome how are things going with my lovely little brother. It must be very progresssful, since you both showed up here and took more than 5 min before fighting, instead of the usual fighting before even entering the garden" Rin smiled

"We're not that bad! and well it's been better, a lot better, we actually found things that we have in common and some days we don't argue at all. I like those days. Plus both our mate marks haven't ached "

"That my dear is great, im so glad you two are finally embracing the mating. You have no idea how worried i got when i found out that Kikyo found a way to undo the mate mark" Izayoi said with an angry expression on her face

"She has a lot of nerve to show up and bring that file with her, can you believe she even sent me a get well card. She's really trying to get me and Izayoi on her side" Rin agreed and shook her head

"Well she brought it and Inuyasha gave it to me, to do as i pleased, but to be honest, i didn't even look at it, I put it in my bag and stormed out of there. It's probably still there."

"Honey, you need to get rid of it, You don't want Inuyasha to think that it's your back up plan."

"I know, i just kept forgetting about it, but I'll throw it out" Kagome started preparing ingredients to make her famous mac'n'cheese.

"Oh my i forgot, I brought back these bracelets that me and Intaisho got you and Inu when we went to South America" Izayoi gracefully turned and went towards her bedroom.

"Kaggie, tell me the truth how do you feel"

"Im scared Rin, i;m starting to get weird feelings in my stomach, I dont want to get hurt, that's why i wont let myself fall all the way for Inuyasha "

"Kags, you know he won't hurt you, that's all behind you both, Those feeling are for Inuyasha and you need to let them bloom. I promise you will be happy"

" This trip might just do that"

"You're so lucky to be going there for 2 weeks, it will be so romantic, me and Sesshy will only be there for one, the last week, Megami will be staying here, requested by Inutaisho and Izayoi"

" I am pretty ecxited, i feel bubbly inside" Kagome laughed and Izayoi walked back in with Inuyasha behind her.

"Now both of you, these bracelets are not just a gift you can take off and never wear again. You two need to wear these all the time, i want them to represent the love between you two and the trust. They are love charms, i heard many good stories about them, when i was over there"

"Mom, i don't wear bracele-" Inuyasha stopped when he saw Kagome already putting hers on and giving Izayoi a big smile. He looked down and put it on.

"These are so beautiful, Thank you Izayoi"

Izayoi game them a smile. Happy that her gift had actually worked and meant something for them. Inuyasha looked at Kagome lovingly.

* * *

><p>"Now you two have a safe flight. Remember that it's okay to make grandpups for us. Dad is here if you need anything"<p>

"Dad, you have that weird shine about you again"

" We're all just excited about this trip, it will do you both good" Inutaisho laughed

"Brother, don't destroy the hotel before me and Rin get there."

" Will you shut up Sesshomaru"

"Enough boys, Inu and Kagome, No fighting! and remember it's okay to give us grandpups" she smiled

Kagome laughed nervously " You two seem set on Grandpups"

"We're taking off" Inuyasha grabbed Kagome's hand as they both waved goodbye and got in their car. Towards the airport.

* * *

><p>They arrived at the airport holding hands. Kagome had changed into a baseball hat and a black t dress that went mid-thigh with nothing underneath, she wore long black socks and combat boots. Inuyasha had on a black t-shirt and faded jeans, he had his reading glasses on and his hair in a low pony tail. He held Kagome's hand tightly.<p>

"Are you hungry?" he asked

"No, Izayoi filled me up with all that food, but I think I want some snacks for the way" She looked at him

"Than we get some snacks" he smiled and led her to the closet place to buy snacks. They both looked around and got a variety of things looking like a teen couple laughing at everything the other said.

"Inuyasha hurry our flights about to leave" Kagome laughed as she watched Inuyasha trying to choose between 2 flavors of chips. He got them both.

"I know woman!" he quickly paid and grabbed her, as they sped to their flight, not paying attention to the people around them.

A pair of angry eyes looked at them, asking for the soonest available flight.

When they arrived and checked in they got a lot of stares.

"Why are people staring " Kagome complained "And it's so hot"

"They have probably never seen a girl like you, kitten" He winked "And if it's hot you can take off your clothes, but not here of course, only in our bedroom"

"I think I'll go for a swim, let's check in so I can go change"

* * *

><p>They walked into the beautiful hotel and got the penthouse at the highest floor. Kagome rushed in and put her clothes away setting it up to be a comfy home for the next 2 weeks. She smiled proudly when she finished putting her things away, she couldn't say the same for Inu, since he hadn't even started to put his things away. Deciding to be nice she unpacked his things too.<p>

"There's a couple of things still in the hall Kagome" Inuyasha yelled from the living room.

Kagome rushed out and looked through them, she took it all to the room and began to unpack them. As she did that one particular purse caught her eye. 'what is this doing here she thought' she grabbed the purse and looked in it. 'This is my purse for work. How did it get here' her eyes got wider when the file tucked neatly in her purse stood out. She didn't have the guts to get it, instead she but the purse in the farthest corner of the closet ' won't be needing it anyways' she instead walked to the drawer full of bikinis.

"Inuyasha! Lets go swimming or do something, the day has only just started here!" Kagome walked out in a small black bikini her hair was long and loose. Inuyasha's eyes almost popped out. He put the papers he was going through down. He quickly walked towards her and grabbed her waist. He kissed her gently on her forehead.

" I'll go change" he reluctantly let go and went to change. He quickly put on some swimming trunks on.

"Where exactly are we going." he asked her as he walked a little behind her, getting a good view of her bum. "I do happen to know there is a pool in this penthouse. How bout we stay here, it's on the balcony so you can still get a view of the island"

"That's true. Okay! A pool on the balcony sounds fun" she walked out into the huge balcony surrounded by green plants and leading to a mesmerizing view.

Kagome jumped in and began swimming and giggling when Inuyasha tried to grab her.

"Hey wench, stop running away" he complained

"You gotta catch me" she teased him. He used his demon speed to grab her easily

"No fair " she pouted

"You look amazing, I can't complain, my demon has great taste." he said facing her

Kagome tried to get away from his hold, but failed and only instead, moved against the body of a sexually frustrated demon ' in the short time we've been together, we haven't done anything and the last time he saw kikyo was more than a month ago. He probably wants too.' she thought alarmed and once again tried to get away. But again she only grinned up against him. He looked at her with lust and leaned in .Their lips met. The kiss was full of passion and need he hugged her closer to him. Kagome let him completely in, grabbing a fistful of his hair in her hands, she wrapped her legs around him. She could feel his erection against her. He also felt it, grabbing her butt and making her grind into his very hard part. She let a moan out, surprisingly. Inuyasha moved down to her neck and began sucking on it determined to leave his marks. Kagome was now moving against him on her own. She didn't mind that she was scared because she felt right. Inuyasha slipped off her bikini bottoms, as well as his. He could feel her completely on his massive length. He never wanted it to end. He slowly slipped two fingers in her. Kagome moaned, she grabbed onto him tightly. He moved them slowly loving the sounds she was making. He carried her out of the pool and set her on the side of it instead he laid her on her back and kissed her lightly, moving down slowly, he placed a kisses on her tummy and lower just above the part that ached so badly for him. "Kagome I need yo-"

Knock Knock .

They both looked up.

"Dammit who is it" Inuyasha said frustrated. Kagome laughed and sat up. He got up and walked towards the door. " You aren't going like that are you" Kagome asked looking at his bottom part. She got up and put on a robe to open the door.

The worker at the door looked nervous as if knowing he interrupted something. "Sorry mam, but this was sent from another guest" he gave her a small box with a card on it. "It's fine" she smiled and closed the door.

Kagome read the note

' Hey Inuyasha, never thought I'd see you back here, we should hang out'

Inside the box was a pair of panties.

She raised an eyebrow. ' off course he would have girls he messed around with. But do they have any respect'

She threw the box at him. "For you, dearest"

Inuyasha looked at her confused "Aren't we going to finish you know" he said nervously

Kagome looked back as she walked to the bedroom. "Rin told me about a small boutique that has the cutest bikinis I wanna go check it out" Inuyasha sat confused and picked up the box

'What the heck" he thought

Kagome came out wearing a Lacey top and a small skater skirt. She let her hair air dry. " I'll see you later"

"Wait Kagome, this box I don't know who sent it I promise it means nothing."

She laughed "It's fine Inu, but i'm going to get going I want to explore"

Inuyasha sighed but quickly went to change and followed Kagome out the door. 'i'm not going to let anything ruin this trip'.

* * *

><p>That's ch 13 Tell me your thoughts. Wonder what the box means and from who it is;) ill update again soon as I already have it half way done. Review please!<p> 


End file.
